Harry Potter: Eyes of Power
by tgobg
Summary: At a young age Harry's responded to his mental and physical abuse and gifted him with a great power.Now with this power Harry plans to use it to reach his goals and change the world.Will he be able to complete his ambitions or will he be consumed by it?
1. Early Life and year 1

In the wizarding world, the name Harry Potter was known to all for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. They called him the Boy-Who-Lived because he is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse. Unfortunately, just because the boy was hailed as a hero, didn't mean he was living the life of luxury. In fact, he was living the life of hell and the people who were making his life hell were his own Aunt and Uncle. They despised him so much that everyday he would receive a beating and get locked up in a cupboard under the stairs. Harry never knew why they hated him so much and he knew better then to ask otherwise he would just receive another beating from his Uncle. Today would be the day he turned five and his Uncle was coming home drunk and mad from a bad day at work.

"Boy, get over here," yelled Vernon. Harry slowly left the safety of his cupboard and stood in front of his uncle knowing that he was going to get beat again.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry softly. Before Harry could even look, his Uncle punched him hard in his face, which knocked him down to the ground.

"You know what today is don't you boy? Well I got a special gift for you," said Vernon before removing his belt and giving Harry the beating of his life. Five minutes into the beating, all the mental and physical anguish caused something deep in Harry to awaken. Harry felt a burning sensation in his eyes and had to blink back tears. When he finally got the tears out of his eyes and he could see clearly, again he noticed for some reason he could see so much better then before. Everything seemed to be in better clarity and he could notice even the smallest of details.

Just as Harry was about to test his sight further he felt the pain of his Uncle's belt upon his back, instantly reminding him of what was happening to him at the moment. Unlike most boys, who would be crying out in pain, Harry learned long ago that making loud noises only drove his uncle to beat him harder to shut him up. Therefore, Harry stared up at his uncle and merely gave soft groans signaling that he was in pain. What confused Harry though, was how his uncle seemed to move in slow motion and he could predict where his uncle was about to hit him next. If Vernon would have looked closely at Harry, he would've seen his eyes turned blood red and had two commas in each eye that were spinning like crazy. Finally after 30 minutes Vernon got tired and grabbed Harry by his collar and tossed him into his cupboard.

Harry lay in a pool of his own blood and just stared at the wall as he let the pain from the beating die down. After the pain died down, Harry slowly got up and made his way to his beat up mattress, but had to force down a cry of pain as he stepped on a sharp piece of glass. He slowly and carefully bent down and removed the glass from his foot. Just as he was about to toss it into the corner of his room he froze as he got a good look of his eyes in the glass. Staring into the glass, he noticed that his eyes were no longer green, but red with two black commas in each. He started to panic thinking something bad happened to him and started to wish for his eyes to return to their natural color. It didn't take long before he felt a tingling sensation in his eyes and he looked back into the piece of glass to see they were green again. This calmed him down, but like all curious little boys, he wondered if he could change them back to red and black again.

Harry spent the next hour, switching his eye color from green to red until he could do it instantly. Now most kids would've gone shouting in excitement and ran off to tell their parents, but Harry had long since learned to never reveal anything new to his Aunt or Uncle unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of a very painful beating. He decided to test them out later after he was healed and away from all of his relatives.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Harry was walking home from school, when he passed by the local Karate dojo in the neighborhood. He decided to stop for a bit, and watch the kids that were there practice. Unfortunately, due to his poor eyesight he wasn't able to see much and decided to leave until he remembered his new trick he could do with his eyes. Harry glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, then activated his new eyes, and tried watching again. He was astounded by how clear everything became, and he didn't know what, but he felt something happening with his head. The longer he watched the kid the more he felt like he knew what the kids were going to do next and that he could do the moves himself. Harry being the genius that he was, instantly realized what might possibly be happening as he watched the kids and decided to run home and see if it was true. Turning off his eyes so that his Uncle and Aunt wouldn't see, he ran straight into his cupboard and locked the door.

Harry then started to see if what he thought was happening was true and got into a stance that he saw the Karate master do. He found that he got into the stance smoothly and was very comfortable in it. After he got settled into the stance, he started to throw some kicks and punches that he saw the master demonstrating and found he was doing them perfectly without any problems. Harry started to jump in joy at his newfound ability and practiced the moves all night before he became too exhausted and fell asleep. It was the first time Harry slept with a content smile on his face, and with the thought that things were finally getting better for him.

* * *

**Next five years**

Over the next five years, Harry's life truly got better and not because his relatives started treating him better because they didn't. Harry decided to use his new ability to help himself out, so he used it to memorize certain important things. He used it to help him steal food and money so he would starve from the lack of food that his relatives gave him. He knew it was wrong, but he figured that he would pay the people back later after he started to make it on his own. Another thing he used it for was when he stopped at the Karate dojo after school in order to learn more fighting skills. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason he thought knowing how to fight would help him in the future, so he went with his gut feeling and went there everyday he could. Harry had just turned eleven a few days ago and soon he would enter a world like he had never seen before. Even though Harry was abused on a daily basis, he was still physically fit due to all the exercise and the food he was able to steal to keep him fit.

Harry's home life was still horrible because for some unknown reason to him, he sometimes made things happen without knowing how, and his Aunt and Uncle would beat him for it at every chance. His cousin also started to form a gang that developed a game called Harry Hunting, where they chased him down and beat him until they got bored. Harry knew he could've probably fought back and won, but doing so would only make his life worse so he took the beatings and didn't complain not once.

Harry was getting the mail for his Uncle, like he did everyday, and noticed that there was a letter for him in it, which he found to be weird. Just as he was about to open the letter his cousin snatched it away from him and yelled to his Uncle about him having a letter. His Uncle glared at Harry before taking the letter and ripping it open to see who would write to him. As Vernon read the letter, Harry saw his eyes widen in fear and anger. Immediately after reading the letter, Vernon threw it in the garbage and tossed Harry into the cupboard saying he would have none of his freakiness in his house. Harry was sad at not getting to see what was contained in the letter, but decided not to dwell on it and went to sleep without any lunch or dinner.

A few days later Harry found himself on a boat somewhere with his Aunt and Uncle not believing what was happening. It seemed ever since his Uncle threw away his first letter they started to come by the dozens. Vernon tried everything to get them to stop, but nothing he did mattered and they kept coming. So, here they were on a boat trying to escape from the letters when all of a sudden the door was knocked down and in came the biggest man, Harry had ever seen.

"You be the Dursleys?" asked the giant.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not welcome here so leave now," yelled Vernon in fear.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," said the giant.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry trying to hold back his own fear. The giant just looked at him before wiping the tears from his eyes and giving Harry a huge hug. Harry felt like his back was about to be broken before the man let him down.

"Why you're the spitting image of your father. I should've known it was you from the start," said the man.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh, I'm Hagrid, I remember when you were just a lil thing," said Hagrid. Harry just smiled, but didn't say anything else. He liked the man, but he learned long ago not to trust anybody.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry curious.

"Oh, I'm here to deliver your Hogwarts letter," said Hagrid before handing him a letter. Harry opened the letter and choked in surprise at the contents.

"You're saying I'm a wizard?" asked Harry in disbelief, but it would explain a few things if he was.

"You mean to tell me you no nothing of your parents or heritage," said Hagrid in disbelief.

"I know that my parents died in a car accident, but that is all," said Harry. Hearing this caused Hagrid to get extremely mad and he started to yell at the Dursleys. Vernon tried to say something back, but Hagrid shut him up rather quickly. Hagrid then went on to explain to Harry the truth of everything and to say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Harry was beyond angry at hearing the truth and wanted nothing more to torture his relatives for lying to him, but controlled his anger and merely glared at them. Hagrid then told Harry that he would be taking him to Diagon Alley where he could buy all his school supplies. Before they left though, Hagrid left Vernon with a little present on his behind.

Hagrid told Harry that they would be traveling to a bar via a portkey. Harry asked what a portkey was and Hagrid explained him, how it transported people over long distances in an instant to different places. After ending up on the ground hard, Harry decided they he didn't like traveling by portkey and would try and stay away from them in the future. As they got into the bar called Leaky Cauldron, the barkeeper noticed them and yelled out loud that it was Harry Potter causing everyone in the establishment to crowd him and start shaking his hand. Harry wasn't used to this kind of treatment and was about to try and escape, but luckily for him Hagrid was able to disperse the crowd. Hagrid then led Harry to back of the establishment and started to tap his umbrella on the wall. Harry just gave Hagrid a funny look before his eyes widened in surprise and shock at what he saw when the wall opened up. He wouldn't had believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid with a huge grin before leading the way to Gringotts. As soon as Harry walked through the barrier into Diagon Alley, he automatically started to feel a tingling sensation in his eyes and couldn't help from clutching his head. Luckily, he was able to shake it off before Hagrid noticed and made a mental note to check his eyes later. When they reached Gringotts, Harry read the little warning on the door and smirked before he went inside and was amazed at the workings of the whole place. When they reached the counter the goblin looked at them before sneering.

"What do you want?" asked the goblin.

"We are here to visit Harry Potter's trust fault and the other vault," said Hagrid handing the goblin a slip of paper. The goblin looked at the paper before nodding his head and signaling for them to follow him. The goblin led them to another goblin who took them over to a cart that would lead them to their vaults. Harry enjoyed the ride immensely; there was something about traveling super fast that made him feel so free. When they reached Harry's vault he was surprised by the amount of gold in it. He didn't realize he was so well off and he knew he would be using all his money towards becoming smarter and stronger.

"Didn't think your parents left you with nothing now did you?" said Hagrid with a smirk. Harry just smirked back before asking the Hagrid what exactly equaled what. Hagrid taught him how much each piece was worth and what not, before Harry nodded and grabbed a good amount of money from his vault before they moved on to the next vault. The next vault they went too Harry wasn't able to see what was inside, but he saw the goblin handing Hagrid a small package that he quickly hid in his huge fur coat.

Once they were done at the bank, Hagrid told Harry that he needed to pick up something else so he showed Harry where the wand shop and the book shop was before leaving him. Harry decided to go to the wand shop first so he headed over there. When Harry entered the shop, he got a weird feeling and instantly turned around to see a strange man staring down at him.

"Well, well, well I was wondering when you were going to come," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm Mr. Ollivander and this is my wand shop. I have been expecting you for quite awhile Mr. Potter," said Ollivander.

Harry didn't like how this man seemed to know who he was when he never introduced himself.

"Now enough talk, I suppose you came to get your wand so let's get started," said Ollivander before getting out a tape measure and he lift Harry's arm and started taking some measurements. Harry was surprised when Ollivander left and the tape measuring his arm by itself but put it off as another quirk of magic. Ollivander soon started handing him some wands to use, but none of them seemed to be right and eventually Ollivander gave him a strange look before going to the back of his shop and grabbing an old looking box.

"Try this one Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. Harry gave him a strange look before grabbing the wand. Right as he touched the wand he felt a rush of power flow through him and instantly knew that this wand was the perfect match.

"Curious, most curious," said Ollivander.

"What is most curious?" asked Harry curiously.

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold Mr. Potter, and it is curious that that wand chose you. You see it's brother wand was sold to the man who gave you that scar," said Ollivander.

"Hmm, so this wand is the brother of Voldemort's wand? Interesting," said Harry gazing upon of the wand.

"I expect great things from you Mr. Potter, great things," said Ollivander watching as Harry left the shop.

Harry left the shop and headed straight for the bookstore to buy all the books he needed and some other ones. He reached the shop and took a look at all the different sections they had. He finally chooses a section that interested him the most. The section he went to was labeled mind arts, but there weren't many books on the subject. He went to this section because he thought there might be something on his strange ability he had with his eyes and help him learn more about it. He didn't find anything on his strange ability, but occulmency sounded like something that would be useful to him in the future so he picked up three books on the subject before heading to the next section. When he was done, Harry had picked up all his schoolbooks from grade levels 1-7 and some extra books. The reason he got all the schoolbooks now was because he knew that with his eyes that he instantly picked up things a lot faster then other people and he wanted to have something to work on if he ended up further ahead then everyone else. The other books he picked up that interested him were several books on warding, some theories on wandless magic, an encyclopedia on household spells, and creation and destruction of magical artifacts. The shopkeeper gave Harry a weird look for all the books he bought, but kept his mouth shut and rang up the price. Harry paid the man and said thanks before leaving.

Harry noticed he still had some time left so he decided to look around. He soon found himself in front of the trunk shop and decided to check it out. Inside the shop, he was amazed by the many different types of trunks they had and decided to get him one of those customized trunks. Thirty minutes later, Harry left the shop with his own personalized trunk. It had five different compartments each with their own special feature. The first compartment was his own personal library that automatically cataloged and held up to over 200 books. The second compartment was his own kitchen and living room area where he could hold infinite amount of food without worrying about it going bad due to the preservation charm on the refrigerator. The third compartment was a dueling area where he could practice dueling and spell without worrying about hurting anyone. The fourth compartment was a potions lab that was stocked with all the supplies he would need to practice his potion making skills. The fifth and last compartment was where the warding stone for his trunk were. Harry had asked the shop owner for a way to protect his trunk from people he didn't want to enter and the owner had provided him with a compartment that had warding stones in it to recharge and keep the wards on the trunk up and strong.

After Harry was done, looking around he started to look for Hagrid and found him at the owl emporium.

"Oh there you are Harry, I got you a little present to make up for all the birthday gifts I missed," said Hagrid presenting Harry with a beautiful snowy, white owl. Harry looked at the owl and when he met the owl's eyes, he automatically felt a connection with the animal. He slowly reached his hand out and started to pet the owl and knew they would be great friends in the future.

"Thank you Hagrid, she's beautiful," said Harry taking the owl from him.

"Her name is Hedwig. Now, I think it is time for us to return you back home," said Hagrid before he led the way out of the alley. Harry just smirked knowing he would be finding his way out of his relative's house as soon as possible.

Once Harry got back home, he started to see what happened to his eyes when he crossed the barrier and when he looked in the mirror, he was surprised by what he found out. His eyes still turned red, but now he had four commas in each eye. Two were and the other two were white. Being the genius that Harry was he figured that the white commas allowed him to see and copy magic while the black commas only allowed him to copy non-magical things. Harry just smirked before he opened his books and started to read them one by one.

* * *

**King's Cross Station (Several Days later)**

Harry had got himself a cart and was wondering around the station trying to find the 9 and 3/4, but couldn't find it anywhere. Just as he was about to take a break from looking, he noticed a group of red heads, and they were talking about hurry to catch the train to Hogwarts. Harry decided that he would just follow them and hope that they led him to where he needed to go. Following them in the end, paid off big time because he was able to cross the barrier behind them and get to the train.

Harry was sitting on the train reading a book on glamour charms when a boy with red hair and sat down across from him. The boy started fidgeting around and it was starting to annoy Harry so he decided to find out what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yeah I'm just fine. Just excited to go to Hogwarts," said the boy.

"Oh ok," said Harry before turning back to his book. He was really interesting in finding a way to hide his eyes from everyone when he activated them, which is why he was reading the book on glamour charms. Before he could continue to read any further the boy across from him, interrupted his reading.

"The names Ron Weasley by the way," said the boy.

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you," said Harry turning back to his book.

"You're the _Harry Potter_?" said Ron in awe. Harry just sighed at having another fan to ogle at him.

"Do you have the scar?" asked Ron hopefully. Harry just lifted up his bangs and showed Ron his lightning shaped scar. Ron just looked at it in awe, while Harry just sighed before letting his bangs fall down and returned to his book. Before Ron could ask any more questions, three boys barged into the Harry's compartment. Harry just groaned at having more company before pulling out his wand and silently casting a spell that knocked the three boys out of his compartment and locked the door to prevent others from entering.

"Wicked, how did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Just read some books on some basic spells is all. All I did was a simple spell that merely causes the people it is used against to feel a hard shove," said Harry. For the rest of the train ride Ron tried to make small talk with Harry, but eventually gave up and went to a new compartment.

When Harry felt the train stop, he got up, put on his robes, and opened his compartment. He headed off the train and looked around for where he was to go, when he heard a familiar voice yelling for first years. Harry followed the voice and saw it was Hagrid who was calling for first years. Hagrid waved him over and told him to find a seat on a boat. He took a seat and ended up with two girls who seemed to be twins who were smiling and giggling, and a quiet looking boy. The trip on the boats was rather boring, but Harry couldn't deny how beautiful and majestic the castle looked. He was actually excited about being able to go and learn magic from there. Everyone else seemed to be in awe of the castle as well and also had the same feeling as of anxiousness that Harry felt.

When they finally reached the castle, a strict looking woman stared down at all of before she told them to follow her into the castle. The woman, who Harry learned was Professor McGonagall, led them to some very large double doors. They didn't have to wait long for the doors to open to reveal a large room with four long tables filled with many kids of different ages. At the end of the long tables was a table specifically for the teachers to look over everyone. McGonagall told everyone to follow her before leading the way to a stool that had a hat on it. One by one, McGonagall starts calling out names and one by one they walk up to the stool and put on the hat. The hat then calls out, which house the student, will belong too. Harry had a feeling he was being watch and turned to see how a man who looked like the spitting image of the muggle version of wizard lore. The other man that was staring at him had very greasy hair and seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face. Harry felt a light probing on his mental shields and effectively ended it by breaking eye contact with the men.

'I will have to watch out for those two while I am here,' thought Harry.

"Potter, Harry," yelled McGonagall. Soon the whole room was silent as Harry calmly walked up to the stool. Everyone was whispering and pointing at him that he felt like he was an animal at a local zoo. Harry ignored it all and sat down on the stool before he put the hat on his head.

'Hmm, very interesting mind you have here. I sense a great power in you, but I can't see what it is,' said the hat in Harry's head.

'It shall stay that way for as long as I can keep it a secret,' replied Harry.

'I see, yes you would do great in Slytherin with a mind likes yours. Unfortunately, I will not put you there because you would only end up bring serious attention on yourself and I can sense a great desire to keep yourself hidden. You are loyal, but only to those who have gained your favor, so I won't put you in Hufflepuff. That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor,' said the hat.

'I wish to be in the house that will draw the least amount of attention onto myself,' said Harry.

'Yes, I can see that, but I feel I should at least give you a warning. Be careful with what you seek for it may consume you,' said the hat wisely.

'I seek only one thing and that is power. Power to reform this world so injustices like leaving a baby with abusive relatives doesn't happen ever again,' said Harry.

'Yes, you will most definitely bring about a new age for the wizarding world and the magical world as a whole, but be careful. Do not allow yourself to be driven crazy by your goals, like Voldemort and forcing others to follow you,' replied the hat.

'Do not worry yourself over my goals and sort me already,' said Harry growing tired of the hat.

'Very well I will put in you in the house where you will be able to go about your goals with the least amount of attention. You shall be place in Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. Harry calmly took off the hat before he walked over to his house table and took a seat. The rest of the names went off without a hitch then the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave a little speech before the food appeared on the table.

Once everyone finished eating the perfects led the first years to where they would be staying. Harry activated his eyes during the trip in order to memorize the path so he wouldn't get lost in the future. The perfect gave a password to a painting of a fat lady, which then opened a hidden wall that led to their common room. Harry only listened to where he would be staying before he left the group and made his way to his bed.

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring. No matter what it is I will prepared,' thought Harry before going to sleep.

* * *

**1 month later**

Harry had been going to classes and just like he predicted he found himself way ahead of the everyone else. There was only one other person besides him who was keeping ahead of the class as well and her name was Hermione Granger. Even though she was also ahead of the class, Harry doubted she was anywhere near his proficiency in magic. He seemed to be a natural in transfiguration and defensive magic. He wanted to see if he was an elemental, but hasn't been able to find any information on the ritual in order to see whether or not he had the gift. Some might question on Harry was able to control his magic so well with only one month of schooling, but Harry knew why he was able to have such great control. His gift seemed to be a magic based gift because every time he used it he got better and better at controlling and using it. What it also did was increase his magical core each time he used it because it took a good of amount of magic to not only activate it, but also to keep it active for long amounts of time. He never tested just how long he could keep it activated, but he predicted he could probably keep it active for about 3-4 hours before he started to exhaust his magical reserves.

His gift couldn't be given all the credit for his magical ability because Harry put a lot of time and effort into learning everything that he could. Of course, there were many obstacles that got in his way, two such obstacles going by the names of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. They seemed to take great pleasure in bothering him as much as humanly possible. In fact, speaking of the devil, here came Malfoy now.

"Well if it isn't the famous Potter," sneered Draco with his goons standing threateningly behind him.

"Hello again Draco, what can I do for you today?" asked Harry.

"Still think your better then everyone else because of your perfect scores in all your classes, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I sure am better then you," said Harry with a smirk. Draco just growled at Harry's comment before giving him a warning to know his place. With that, warning said Draco and his goons left an amused Harry to watch them leave. After they were completely gone, Harry just chuckled a little bit before heading to his next class.

Harry was eating dinner with the quiet and ever-shy Neville Longbottom until Professor Quirell came yelling into the Great Hall screaming about a troll being loose in the dungeons. Dumbledore calmed everyone down before he had the perfects lead each group of students to their dorm rooms. Just as Harry was about to follow the group he noticed that Hermione wasn't with them and he found that extremely weird because she always listened to what the professors told her to do. Harry decided to investigate the matter and broke off from the main group to see if he could find Hermione. He wasn't looking for her because she was a friend or anything like that, but having a bookworm as an ally in the future could pay of, which is why Harry was looking for her.

After checking almost everywhere, Harry was about to give up when he heard a loud, high-pitched scream. He raced over to where he heard it come from and ended up in a girl's bathroom. Arriving just in time, Harry ran by the troll and picked up Hermione, right before the troll smash her with his club. He managed to get her a good ways out of the bathroom, before gently putting her down and asking if she was ok. Hermione was so scared she could only nod then she screamed again and pointed behind Harry. Harry turned to see the troll was coming right for them so he decided to try out a new spell he had picked up the other day.

"Reducto," yelled Harry aiming at the troll's club. The spell hit the club right on and it exploded into many tiny pieces of wood. The troll looked at it's now empty hand before snarling in rage and was about to get revenge for it's destroyed club, but was stopped dead in it's tracks when three stunners hit it right in it's head. The troll collapsed to the ground stunned and Harry turned to see who had shot the stunners. He saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all with their wands out and looking down at him and Hermione.

"You two care to explain, why you are not in your dormitories," said Professor McGonagall giving them both a stern look.

"Headmaster I believe they should be expelled for such blatant disrespect of the rules," sneered Snape. Harry looked to see Hermione clearly scared and frightened of getting expelled so he decided to do the talking.

"If anyone should get in trouble it should be me, because I was the one who disobeyed the rules not Hermione. She didn't even know there was a troll on the loose, which is why I am not in my dormitories. I was worried about her so I came to find her and take her back with me, but we ran into a little trouble on the way back," said Harry. Hermione just stared at him, not believing someone she barely knew was willing to take all the blame.

"Ms. Granger is this true?" asked the Headmaster. Harry just gave her a look with told her to just go with his story.

"Yes, professor, I was in the girl's bathroom the whole time during dinner and I knew nothing about a troll being on the loose. If Harry hadn't had come for me, I doubt I would be alive right now," said Hermione. Dumbledore looked at them both before nodding his head.

"Very well then, I am afraid for disobeying the rules I will have to deduct 30 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, I am also awarding you 20 points for saving the life of a fellow student. Now off to bed you two," said Dumbledore dismissing them both. Harry and Hermione didn't need to be told twice and they both headed straight to there dormitories.

They both reached the common room rather fast and just as Harry was about to go up to his bed, he felt Hermione grab his arm.

"Yes," asked Harry turning around to face her.

"I wanted to say thank you since I forgot to back there," said Hermione.

"You're welcome," said Harry before turning to go to his bed again, but once again stopped.

"Sorry, I just curious as to why you came looking for me anyway. I mean I am grateful, but we barely know each other," said Hermione. Harry just stared at her long and hard before he replied.

"Would you like to study sometime?" asked Harry out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"I said would you like to study sometime?" repeated Harry.

"Yes, sure I would love that, but that doesn't answer my question," said Hermione.

"I will see you tomorrow night right here in the common room then. Make sure to bring some books you would like to talk about and they don't have to be on any of our classes. Night Hermione," said Harry before disappearing up the staircase to his bed. Hermione just stood there wondering what happened, but resolved to find out more about Harry soon.

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

Harry and Hermione started to hang out with each other more and more as the days passed by. Sometimes people would give Harry a questioning look as to why he hung out with the bookworm, but he just ignored the looks and continued on his way. Harry was glad he made Hermione a friend because she had a wealth of knowledge on some subjects that he hadn't had the chance to study for himself. There was only a few problems Harry had with Hermione that he resolved to fix as soon as possible. He resolved to start tonight a fixing some of those problems.

"Ok how could you possibly know that," asked Hermione giving him a suspicious look. Before she could continue to stare him down she grabbed her hand as if it were just smacked.

"Oww, what was that?" asked Hermione rubbing her hand.

"That was a very minor pain hex," said Harry calmly.

"I mean what was it for, you jerk," said Hermione glaring at him.

"Hermione, I consider you to be a friend and as a friend I think we should tell each other certain things," said Harry facing her.

"Yes, I consider you a friend too, but what are you talking about?" asked Hermione confused.

"One, I am not some puzzle for you to figure out and I do not appreciate you trying to subtly interrogate me," said Harry with a serious look. Hermione just started to stutter before she hung her head.

"I'm sorry it's just you're so mysterious and I just want to know you better," said Hermione holding back some tears.

"I know you do, but I will tell you when I am ready to do not try and force things out of me. I do not force you to tell me things about yourself, so I expect the same courtesy," said Harry smiling at her. Hermione blinked back her tears before nodding her head in reply.

"Ok, I'll try to hold back until you are ready to tell me," said Hermione smiling back.

"Good and don't worry I'll just always apply another minor pain hex to your hand every time you jump out of line," said Harry laughing before dodging a punch from Hermione.

"Brat," said Hermione before they went back to studying. Harry also wanted to talk to her about how she talked down to people a lot, which is why she had so few friends, but decided to leave it be for now. Can't fix all the problems in the world at once, is what he told himself.

Harry was also able to make some friends with some people in the other houses as well. Hannah and Padma were both two people he had befriended, due to them both needing help with their work in certain subjects. More people would have asked him for help, but they were too intimidated by him. There were two people that couldn't seem to leave Harry alone and they were the Weasley twins. They had made it their mission in life to try to prank him, because they haven't been able to yet. Harry didn't let them know it, but he used his eyes to avoid all their pranks. Some of their ideas were purely genius and Harry knew that they would also make great allies in the future, so he made sure to joke around with them as much as possible.

"Hey Harry I heard Draco, challenge Ron to a duel," said Hermione.

"That's interesting," said Harry who didn't even look up and kept reading his book.

"Well shouldn't we stop him from going to the duel? He could lose us some major house points," said Hermione frantically.

"It isn't our problem Hermione," said Harry.

"What do you mean it isn't our problem? Harry we should be stopping him from getting in trouble and setting an example," said Hermione.

"Hermione we can not be responsible for what everyone else does. If you are so worried why don't you notify a teacher," said Harry bored of the conversation. Hermione just huffed at him before going back to her own book.

* * *

**Later that night**

Harry was silently followed Hermione who was following Ron and his friends. They all ended up in the trophy room and there was no Malfoy, but all of a sudden, they heard Flitch coming. Ron, his friends, and Hermione all ran into each other before they all scattered. Harry just laughed to himself before he followed Hermione and Ron who ran to the floor that was forbidden to all students. Before Harry could wonder in the room after them, they came out the room screaming in fear and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry being curious decided to check out the room and what he found surprised him. Of course, seeing a three-headed dog would surprise anyone Harry thought. He noticed before he left the room that the guard seemed to be standing on top of a trap door.

'I wonder what it is guarding,' thought Harry before leaving the room.

* * *

**Next Day**

Harry was waiting for Hermione to come down the stairs for breakfast because he wanted to talk to her. He didn't have to wait long before she came down the stairs and said hi to him.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione smiling.

"Hello Hermione, how did you sleep last night?" said Harry. Hermione just fidgeted before she tried to come up with something to say.

"I know you went to try and stop Ron and his little buddies," said Harry giving her a disappointed look.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"I knew you would try and stop them so I follow you to make sure you stayed out of trouble," said Harry giving Hermione a knowing look. Hermione just huffed before going off to eat some breakfast. Harry just smirked before he followed her down.

Once they reached the Great Hall and filled, their plates up Hermione started to ask Harry some questions.

"Hey Harry since you followed us I'm guess that you saw the room that Ron and I went into, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did and I'm quite surprised they have a cerebus in the school," said Harry.

"I know what you mean, I was sacred out of my mind. But I was wondering if you happened to notice what it was standing on," said Hermione.

"Yes, I saw that it was standing on a trapdoor, which means it is guarding something. Unfortunately, I have no idea to what it could be guarding," said Harry.

"You don't sound very curious about what it could be guarding," said Hermione disappointed.

"Hermione you know what it is guarding is none of our business and I for one have better things to do then go on an egg hunt to find out what it could be," said Harry.

"You're no fun Harry," said Hermione with a playful pout. Harry just smirked before finishing off his breakfast and signaling to her that he was going to head to his first class. Hermione saw his signal and finished the rest of her meal as well so she could walk with Harry.

* * *

**Break**

The next couple of months passed smoothly for Harry and Hermione. Except for the constant harassment, they received from Malfoy every other day and the twins constantly trying to prank Harry. Other then that Harry was enjoying his time at Hogwarts immensely. He felt he had finally mastered occulmency, at least he was confident that no one would be breaking into his mind without his realization. Mastering occulmency seemed to take his understanding and comprehension of materials to a completely new level. He now had very little trouble when it came to learning new material and he could control his eye ability with great control. If someone had told him that mastering your mind would bring such great benefits, he would've taken the meditation exercises he saw the karate master do more seriously. Through mastering occulmency Harry was able to hide his thoughts from Snape who he found out used a passive method of legilmency on students during his class.

That wasn't the only thing that happened during the last couple of months. The most notable thing that happened was that the headmaster seemed to find him a lot in between classes and would start up many different conversations with him. It wasn't that Harry didn't like the man, it was just he didn't trust the man. He always felt like the headmaster was trying to keep a leash on him and control his every move. If there was one thing Harry hated it was being controlled because he had enough of that when he was at his relative's house and he refused to be controlled by anyone else.

Hermione managed to peak Harry's interest in finding what was being guarded at Hogwarts when she was able to trick Hagrid into revealing some information to her about the subject. Apparently, the philosopher's stone was at Hogwarts and that is what the dog is guarding. Harry had to admit the power of the stone was something he wouldn't mind using for his purposes in the future. He wouldn't use it himself, but he was sure he could gather many alliances by offering a piece of the stone to some as an offering. Hermione on the other hand was more worried about who could be trying to steal it and trying to alert the teacher's of the culprit once they found the person. Sometimes Harry wondered why he indulged her curiosity, but he did and there was nothing he could do about it now.

The last thing that Harry did during the last couple of months was learn all about this wizarding sport called Quidditch. For some reason he found the game thrilling and wished, he had a broom so he could go flying sometime. He could just imagine the thrill and adrenaline that would pump through his veins as he rode a broom at tops speeds into some dangerous maneuvers. Too bad, he was only a first year and they weren't allowed to have brooms. He would just have to wait until next year in order to go flying.

"Hey Harry do you think it could be Snape who is after the stone?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, Snape doesn't seem like the person who would waste his time chasing after some stone," said Harry.

"Well I was just wondering because I remember the day after the troll incident, he seemed to be limping on his left leg. It's possible that Fluffy, was able to injure him while he was trying to get by him," said Hermione. Harry took the time to think about it and couldn't help but remember Snape having a bad lip after the troll incident as well.

"It is a possibility, but I still don't think it is him," said Harry.

"Ok, another question that I have been dying to ask for quite some time. Where the heck did you buy these books? I didn't see any of these when I went to Flourish and Botts," asked Hermione.

"Oh, I stole these from the restricted section in the library. I was interested in some of these topics and since they don't let you travel outside the school, I decided to see if I could find any good books here to use," said Harry. Hermione just stared at him in shock before she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Harry rubbing his arm.

"You stole these books from the library? Do you realize how much trouble you could get in from doing that?" said Hermione in horror.

"Oh calm down and stop that yelling. I'll return them before anyone finds out and don't give me that look. You are enjoying these books just as much as I am," said Harry.

"Whether I like reading the books is irrelevant. You should know better then to steal. Sometimes I wonder if having you safe me was a good thing because at this rate I'm going to be expelled in no time," said Hermione with a playful smirk.

"My dear Hermione it seems my darkness is corrupting even your pure soul and before you know it you will be coming up with plans for me to rob the local banks," said Harry dramatically. Hermione just gave Harry another playful punch on his arm, but didn't disagree with what he said. She couldn't deny that he was being a bad influence on her, but he was always treating her so good she couldn't help it if she continued to follow in his steps. If she had to be honest with herself, she was liking the side that Harry was able to bring out in her and was glad he was changing her outlook on things.

Harry was able to read Hermione's surface thoughts and could only smirk at how successful he was at subtly changing Hermione. In a few years she would be ready to hear his goals and be open minded enough to actually consider helping him. Until then though, he was enjoying her friendship.

"Have you seen the twins lately? It feels weird not having to dodge pranks that they keep sending your way," said Hermione.

"No, I think they are out to prank Snape again," said Harry.

"They really should leave Snape alone, I mean that man is one day going to snap and then they will be running for their lives," said Hermione.

"Yes, I can't wait for that day to happen because I really want to see what happens when Snape finally jumps off the deep end," laughed Harry. Hermione started to picture it in her head and couldn't help, but laugh a little herself.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Good night Harry," said Hermione before going off to the girl's dorms.

"Night Hermione," said Harry.

* * *

**Christmas time at Hogwarts**

Hermione had gone home for the holiday while Harry was stuck by himself at Hogwarts. He didn't mind being by himself, but he did have to admit he had got used to Hermione's company and was missing her a little bit. The thing that surprised Harry the most, was when he woke up on Christmas day he had some presents waiting for him. He honestly didn't expect to get anything for Christmas because he never had to in the past so seeing he had presents was quite a surprise. He had received gifts from Hermione, Hannah, Padma and a couple other people he knew. The strangest gift he received was a very rare and expensive invisibility cloak, but there was no note saying whom it was from. There was only a small not saying that it was belonged to his father. Harry was thankful either way because having an invisibility cloak would help him in the future when he need to sneak around.

* * *

**Break**

There were only a few weeks of school left and Hermione was starting to drive Harry insane with her constant fussing over the final exams.

"Hermione if you don't stop with that racket, I will cast a silencing charm so strong it won't wear off until school is out," growled Harry. Hermione instantly shut up, but not before sticking her tongue out at Harry and pouting playfully. Harry just smiled before returning to his book.

"Hey Harry I think we should watch the third corridor tonight," said Hermione seriously. Harry just raised one of his eyebrows at Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look Harry, I have a good reason for wanting to watch the corridor. I overheard that Dumbledore would be gone all day today and that would be now is the perfect time for whoever is after the stone to go for it," said Hermione.

"Fine, we will go watch the corridor, but only because I know you will go anyway and I can't let you get hurt," said Harry causing Hermione to smile at him. What the two didn't realize was that someone was eavesdropping on them and was planning on following them later tonight.

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

Harry and Hermione quietly snuck out of the common room and made their way to the third corridor. They avoided Flitch's cat and Flitch before they came upon the door that led to Fluffy. When they got to the door Harry signaled for Hermione to stop, pulled her down the hallway, and pulled out his cloak to hide the both of them.

"Harry what is going on?" whispered Hermione.

"Someone is following us," replied Harry. Just as Hermione was about to ask how he knew that, someone appeared by the door where Harry and her were just at. Hermione recognized him right away.

"What is Ron Weasley doing following us?" asked Hermione but she forgot to keep her voice down Ron pulled out his wand and started to yell out who was there. Harry glared at Hermione before taking off the cloak and shrinking it down before he put it back in his pocket.

"Why are you following us Ron?" asked Harry walking out from the shadows. Ron jumped and turned around swiftly with his wand drawn ready to fight, before he realized who it was.

"I was here following you and Hermione," said Ron putting away his wand.

"Yes, we realized that, but why did you decide to follow us," asked Hermione glaring at him. Harry tuned out Hermione and Ron as the bickered and started to wonder where the music he was hearing was coming from.

'Sounds like is coming from the room that Fluffy is in,' thought Harry opening the door slowly. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting to see what Harry was doing when they noticed him going into the room with the cerebus. Inside the room they all saw a harp that was playing itself and Fluffy was fast asleep. Harry and Hermione both noticed that the trap door was open, signaling someone had entered it. Harry immediately signaled for the two to follow him down the door, which they did before the dog could wake up and attack them.

The group ended up falling and entangling themselves in some plant-like substance. The more they struggled to get loose the more it seemed to tighten around them.

"Its devilsnare, we need to calm down," said Harry before he fell through to the other side. Hermione was next to join Harry on the other side, but Ron just couldn't seem to calm down at all.

'Why did this idiot have to follow us,' thought Harry. Hermione was yelling at Ron to stop struggling, but he wasn't listening to her at all.

"You're lucky I remember how to scare devilsnare," said Hermione before drawing her wand and casting a power lumos spell. The devilsnare immediately let go of Ron and he fell to the ground next to Hermione and Harry.

"Now that we are all here let's go," said Harry before walking past the two. The trio soon found themselves in a room with a bunch of flying birds and a broom. Harry tried a couple of spells to unlock the door, but nothing seemed to work.

"Harry, I think we need to use the broom to get that key," said Hermione pointing to a bird that was in the shape of a key.

"Good luck with that mate," said Ron.

"Yeah right, you must think I'm crazy if I'm going to hop on that broom not knowing what else could be lurking for me once I do," said Harry before pulling out his own wand.

"Accio key," said Harry putting a lot of power into the spell. The bird that was shaped as a key came zooming into Harry's hand. Harry then used it to unlock the door. The next room they entered a room that had life size chess pieces on it. Hermione saw that there were some empty spaces and that they would have to play in order to get by. They played the game for about 10 minutes until Ron sacrificed himself in order to allow Harry to checkmate the King.

Harry and Hermione continued to the next room where they had to solve a riddle in order to get to the final room. Hermione figured out, which potion needed to be drunk in order to get by and Harry took it and continued by himself to the next room. When he got there he saw Professor Quirell staring at some mirror.

"How is this mirror supposed to work," said Quirell.

"There is someone else here," said another voice that Harry didn't recognize. Quirell instantly turned and stared directly at Harry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter," said Quirell drawing his wand. Harry also drew his wand and got into a defensive stance.

"Professor Quirell, always a pleasure to see you," said Harry. Before Harry could do anything else his scar flared with blinding pain, causing him to grab his head.

'That can only mean one thing, but I don't see Voldemort any where,' thought Harry before activating his eyes. Harry was happy he had a glamour covering his eyes otherwise, Quirell would know his greatest secret. Once Harry had his eyes activated, he was able to see that there was another presence linked to Quirell and it was hiding behind his turban.

'Interesting,' thought Harry before blocking out the pain.

"I wouldn't suppose you know how to get the stone from this mirror would you," asked Quirell. Harry just looked at the mirror and saw himself smirking at him before putting something in his pocket. He turned to face Quirell, before launching a stunning spell at him.

"I'll take that as a no. No, matter I will just have some fun playing with you before I go back to trying to obtain the stone," said Quirell after dodging the spell from Harry. Soon, after that Harry was forced on the defensive from all the dark spells Quirell was throwing around. Unknown to Quirell, Harry was allowing this battle to draw out so he could copy as many as the man's spells as possible. It was his first time being in a magic duel and he was amazed at the rate his eyes were copying the spells and providing him with all the information on how to cast and use the spells. Quirell soon got tired of trying to hit Harry and dodging spells so he decided to end it and launched a Avada Kedavra at Harry. Harry knew the spell was coming, but the information upload from the spell was too much and he was barely able to dodge it from the pain in his head.

Quirell smirked before he grabbed Harry by his shirt and lifted him up. Just as he was about to taunt Harry, his face started his hand started to burn when Harry touched him.

"What magic is this?" asked Quirell in fear before immediately dropping Harry. Harry noticing that he was able to weaken Quirell by touching instantly shot up and grabbed Quirell's face. It didn't take long before Quirell disintegrated before him.

"I'm glad my magical reserves are so large otherwise, I would be really out of it," said Harry before deactivating his eyes and standing slowly. What he didn't notice was Voldemort's spirit come straight at him, plowing right through his chest. Harry screamed in pain, before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and got up into a sitting position. He realized he was no longer in the chamber with the mirror and was now in a room with many beds.

"I see you are finally awake, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore smiling at him. Harry turned to face Dumbledore and just groaned. He really didn't feel like talking to this man.

"Yes, any chance you could tell me where I am?" asked Harry.

"You are in the hospital wing. I'm afraid your little battle with Professor Quirell took a lot of energy out of you," answered Dumbledore.

"Oh, well am I good to go now?" asked Harry.

"You will not be going anywhere Mr. Potter until tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey whom just came into the room. Harry merely sighed before lying back down on the bed. Dumbledore said his goodbye to Harry before he left the room. Pomfrey had Harry take some potion, before she went back to her office.

Harry got out of the hospital the next day and met back up with Hermione who started to annoy him with her worry of over him. For the rest of school nothing big really happened. Harry and Hermione ended up acing all of their finals in every class and now they were both on the Hogwarts express and ready to go back home. Harry wasn't really looking forward to returning home, but he knew he would be able to keep them in line by threatening to use magic.

* * *

**At the Dursley's**

'Well at least this summer won't be as bad the rest. I have tons of magical books to read and I can practice everything I read in my trunk without anyone knowing,' thought Harry with a smirk. Harry then opened his trunk and pulled out a couple of books to read.


	2. Year 2

The summer after his first year of Hogwarts was great so far. Harry had been learning many new things. He had studied all his material up to sixth year and could perform all spells wordlessly and without going through all the silly wand waving. His intent and will were so strong that he no longer need to say an incantation or do the wand waving. The only thing that disturbed his summer was the arrival of a green looking monster that Harry learned was a house elf. Dobby, the name of the house elf, almost got him in trouble with the Dursleys, but luckily he was able to bind the elf before it completed it's mission of getting him in trouble. Harry tried to question the elf on why it didn't want to go to Hogwarts, but he refused to answer so Harry used legilmency on it. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at that mind art yet so he didn't find out much, except the elf belong to the Malfoys and something bad was going to occur at Hogwarts.

Hermione and some of his other friends had been sending him letters all summer to let him know what they were doing. Thought they weren't the only people who were sending him letter, surprisingly Gringotts had sent him a few letters too. He had only contacted them once about some legal issues, but soon it turned out to discussing his future as future head of the Potter family. In fact, today he had a meeting with them. At first, he didn't know how he would get there in time for the meeting, but they had informed him of a bus that could take him there in no time.

'I think it is called the Knight Bus,' thought Harry before sticking his wand out. In an instant an old, run down bus appeared. Harry just stared at it before getting on the bus.

"Welcome stranger, where you headed?" asked the driver.

"Take me to Leaky Cauldron please," said Harry before finding a seat. The driver tried to make small talk the whole way there, but Harry just ignored him. Once they got to their destination, Harry paid the man before getting off the bus.

Harry put on large, black cloak with a hood so no one would recognize him. He didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of people hounding him all day. Slowly, but surely Harry made his way to Gringotts and asked one of the goblins to lead him to Griphook. The goblin sneered at him before leading him to the office of Griphook.

"Mr. Potter, I see you are right on time for our appointment," said Griphook whom watched Harry enter his office.

"I don't like to make people wait, especially when it comes down to taking care of business that could affect my future," said Harry taking a seat.

"Yes, well let's get down to business. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but your parent's left a will before they died," said Griphook.

"I wasn't aware of this at all. What was in the will?" asked Harry curiously.

"We do not know because for some reason it was taken from us before it could be read, by one Albus Dumbledore," said Griphook.

"I see, and why was he able to take a will that did not even concern him?" asked Harry in silent rage.

"I'm afraid that man has much influence in the world and there was very little we could do to stop him. You see we goblins aren't very liked by the wizarding world," said Griphook sneering.

"Yes, I have read the history and am very familiar with how the wizarding world treats magical creatures," said Harry thoughtfully.

"I see you are planning something Mr. Potter, and I am curious if this could be the reason you were so anxious to meet with us," said Griphook with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, which is one of the reason, probably the main reason. I was wondering if there was anyway to get myself emancipated," asked Harry hopefully.

"Well there are a couple ways to get emancipated, but I'm not sure you will like any of them," said Griphook.

"I will be the judge of that," said Harry calmly.

"Well, the first way would be to complete your NEWTs, but I highly doubt the Minister or Dumbledore will allow you to. The second way, would be to get your current guardians to sign some papers, but even then I'm sure Albus would fight the claims. The last way and sure war would be to find yourself a wife," said Griphook. Harry thought over all the ways he could be emancipated and couldn't help to agree with Griphook on the first two. Dumbledore could easily get in his way and then he would be on to his plans. So, his only option was the last one and no matter how much he didn't want to get involved he knew it was the best way to complete his plans.

"I guess my only option would be the third way, but I'm not that good with wizarding laws on this type of matter. I don't suppose I could ask for your assistance," said Harry.

"Of course, you can, but it will come at a price," said Griphook with a grin. Harry decided that at that point that goblins shouldn't grin or smile because it was just plain creepy.

"Of course, I would be willing to pay you handsomely for your help," replied Harry.

"Good, then I will charge you after we are done. Now first what we do is look through a list of possible candidates that I have composed," said Griphook.

"You knew I was going to come seeking a way to get emancipated," said Harry in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, we goblins always make sure to be prepared. When we got all those letters from you, we could tell by the way you wrote your letters that you were anxious to gain some type of freedom. The most freedom you could possibly gain is by becoming emancipated. Therefore, we instantly prepared for it," said Griphook smiling.

"Your efficiency is most impressive. Now who are the potential candidates you have come up with," said Harry curious.

"We mostly looked toward pureblood families because they are more likely to form marriage contracts. That being said, we have come up with ten possible candidates, but we believe these two would be your best choices," said Griphook handing him two folders.

Harry took the two folders and started to look through them. The two candidates that Griphook handed to him were Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass. He couldn't deny it, but both seemed to be very good candidates, but he knew it would be hard to convince there parents.

"I see by the look on your face, that you are having hard time choosing which one to pick. Fortunately, I know something that you don't," said Griphook.

"What is that?" asked Harry curious.

"There is an old wizarding law, that comes into affect when a pureblood or families that have many influences in the government, has become low on members. What the law states is that when a influential or pureblood family as hit some disaster that lowered it's members, that may marry multiple wives in order to bring the number of their family back up," said Griphook.

"You are suggesting that I take them both as wives. That is an interesting idea, but don't you think that once either family I would be taking multiple spouses that they would be less inclines to accept the contracts," said Harry.

"Do not worry about that, we will handle all the technical parts of the contracts. You just need to be convincing when the parents ask you questions," said Griphook.

"As much as I hate doing this, I need to get emancipated as soon as possible to continue my plans. How soon can you arrange a meeting?" asked Harry.

"The letters were sent out the moment you agreed," said Griphook. Harry just laughed and knew that he would be dealing more with the goblins in the future.

"Well, I will be awaiting your letter then. May your gold always flow," said Harry getting up.

"May your gold always flow as well, Mr. Potter," said Griphook as Harry left.

'We know of your plans Mr. Potter and when you are ready, we goblins shall be right at your side,' thought Griphook with a smirk before he contacted his superiors.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

There was another month until school started back up and Harry was once again on his way back to Gringotts. Apparently, both families were willing to meet with him and discuss the contracts he was proposing. Once, Harry reached Gringotts a goblin instantly recognized and led him to a big meeting room with a large table. The goblin told him to take a seat, and that Griphook would be with him soon.

Harry found himself a seat and pulled out a book to read while he waited. He didn't have to wait long when Griphook entered the room with six other people. The Weasleys were easy to recognize with their red hair and Harry instantly recognized Daphne from the few times she had seen her at school.

Daphne had long flowing blond hair with a perfectly shaped face. She was also very well proportioned for a girl her age and Harry could tell that once she got older that she would be incredibly beautiful. Ginny had long flowing red hair and had tiny freckles all over her face. Even though she was still very young and didn't show as many curves as Daphne, Harry knew she would turn out very beautiful as well. The main thing that both girls had that surprised Harry greatly was the power they both possessed. Harry inconspicuously activated his eyes and was surprised by how big their magical reserves were. Ginny was much more powerful magically wise, but Harry betted that Daphne had much more knowledge. Even if the marriage contracts didn't go through, Harry knew he would have to find a way to get them to join him when his plans came to.

"I am glad to see you all here and on time. This means we can start right away on discussing matters," said Griphook.

"Why exactly are you interested in our daughters," said Mr. Greengrass and Weasley.

"My client is the last of his line and due to the Wizarding Act that was created in 1540, he is responsible to rebuild his lost family. He has called you hear because he believes that we can reach an agreement that will benefit all parties," said Griphook.

"I know what Act you speak of very well, and I'm not against marrying off my daughter because it has been done in my family to continue our line for many years. What I want to know, are what his intentions for my daughter are," said Mr. Greengrass staring directly into Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Greengrass, I do not have any ill intentions towards your daughter or Mr. Weasleys daughter if that is what you are getting at. My intentions are quite simple, what I want is to make sure that my family line continues," said Harry.

"Why are you so worried that you won't find a wife in the future," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Lord Voldemort isn't dead as people wish to believe. In fact, I did battle with a man he possessed at the end of my school year. He will eventually find a way to get his body back and will be after my head for what I did when I was one. There is no guarantee I will survive that battle and I need to make sure that my bloodline continues," said Harry. All the occupants in the room visibly tensed when he spoke of Lord Voldemort.

"I see, well then I am willing to start negotiations then," said Mr. Greengrass whom finally took a seat, his wife and daughter followed his example.

"I want his best for my daughter and saying that I know you will be able to protect her when she goes to school. I am not a fool, thought some would disagree, and I know that my family will be targeted in the future. I will go into agreement as well, but I have one condition," said Mr. Weasley to the shock of his wife. Ginny looked hopeful getting a chance to be with her idol and started to blush at all the possibilities.

"What is your condition?" asked Harry curious.

"I wish for you to wait until she is at least 15 before you actually have the marriage. If by that time she still wants to marry you and you her, then I will not fight it, but if she wishes to not marry you or you don't want to marry her then you cancel the contract," said Mr. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass looked thoughtful at what the man was proposing and soon wished that they wanted the same condition. Harry thought it was a fair condition and agreed to it.

"You have yourself a deal, now let's get down to the other matters," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley tried to argue with her husband, but he wouldn't budge, which caused her to huff in annoyance before letting the matter drop. She would deal with him when they got back home.

"First, I would like to know how you expect to take care of our daughters seeing is how you aren't old enough to even touch your family vault," said Mrs. Greengrass.

"The moment you all come to agreement your daughters will be his fiancés and will effectively make Harry an adult in the eyes of the law. He will be then given full access to his vaults and other rights of adult wizards. That being said, he will have many properties to choose from and plenty of money in order to provide for your daughters," said Griphook. Mrs. Greengrass looked pleased at the piece of information and dropped the matter. Harry was watching over the proceedings as Griphook handled the negotiations between the Weasleys and Greengrass heads. Unknown to Harry, Daphne was giving him a piercing look.

'He is hiding something, but what?' thought Daphne sizing Harry up. Ginny on the other hand couldn't believe that the boy of her dreams would soon be her fiancé. Mrs. Weasley saw the look in her daughter's eyes and decided she would have to do some serious talking with her later. She needed to make sure Ginny understood exactly what was happening, and get her to realize that Harry could cancel this agreement if he found something he didn't like. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry would not want some girl who couldn't be herself and merely just obsessed over him all the time.

After an hour of negotiations all parties had finally come to an agreement.

"It was good doing business with you Mr. Potter and hope for future deals in the future," said Mr. Greengrass before he and his wife left. Daphne stayed behind for a bit.

"I will see you at school Harry, until then," said Daphne with a smirk before leaving. Harry just grinned at the girl, thinking he was going to have fun finding out what made her tick. The Weasleys were next to leave.

"Goodbye Harry," squeaked Ginny before blushing badly and running out of the room. Harry just shook his head at the girl, hoping that she would grow out of the fan girl phase by the time it came to decide whether or not to decide to cancel the contract. Once everyone was gone, Griphook turned to face Harry.

"It seems that your are now an adult according to wizarding law," said Griphook.

"Good then I will need you to give me the location of my most warded property," said Harry.

"You're most warded property would be Potter Castle, but I suggest you stay with your relatives for now until next year," said Griphook. Harry was reluctant to agree, but he knew it was probably better if he stayed with his relatives at least for the rest of this summer.

"You're right, as usual, but I really don't want to go back to there," laughed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we will be able to keep Dumbledore and anyone else out of your business for good now since you are now an adult," said Griphook. Harry just smiled at that and gave a farewell to Griphook.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Harry had just reach the train station and was just about to get on the train station when he felt a very familiar presence. He turned to wear the feeling was coming from and saw the house elf that tried to get him in trouble with his relatives.

'If Dobby is here then his master must be here as well. I wonder who his master is,' thought Harry watching Dobby to see if he could find out who his master was. Harry didn't have to wait long before Dobby was ordered to follow some man with platinum blond hair.

'That must be the elder Malfoy. I will have to keep my eyes on Malfoy this year,' thought Harry before got on the train and found a compartment in the back.

Thirty minutes after the train took off, the compartment door opened up and Harry looked up to see Daphne and Ginny in the doorway.

"The least you could have done was look for us when you arrived at the train station," said Daphne before taking a seat. Ginny merely said hi before taking a seat next to Daphne.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well my ice princess," said Harry. Daphne merely glared at him for calling her an ice princess, while Ginny chuckled lightly.

"It's good to see you as well Ginny," said Harry giving her a small smile. Ginny blushed heavily before giving him a small smile back, then returning back to gazing at her feet.

"The reason I came here was not to see how you were doing, but to find out your true plans for wanting to marry us," said Daphne. At her comment, Ginny looked up and gave her a curious look, while Harry merely raised an eyebrow. A second later Harry started to laugh before he calmed down and gave both girls a smirk.

"You're right I did have ulterior motives," said Harry. Ginny started to tear up at this, which cause Harry to lean forward and grab her chin gently and force it up so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Just because I have ulterior motives doesn't mean I won't allow myself to fall in love with either of you. I will take time out of my days to get to know both of you, but I will not waste my time on either of you if you don't have the guts to even talk to me," said Harry staring directly into Ginny's eyes.

"I know, my mother talked to me and told me that you wouldn't want a girl who was too obsessed with him that they couldn't even talk to him. Don't worry I will try to get better," said Ginny wiping the building up of tears from earlier.

"You never answered my question," said Daphne. Harry looked thoughtful before he pulled a bag out of his robes and reached into it. Daphne and Ginny both gave him questioning looks before he pulled out two books. He then tossed one each to Daphne and Ginny.

"When or if you two can master Occulmency then I will tell you my secrets. Those books will help both of you in mastering the art. If you need any help come to me and I will gladly give you any assistance that I can," said Harry taking out his own book to read. Daphne and Ginny gave each other a look before they started reading the book that Harry gave to them.

The trip on the Hogwarts express seemed to fly by as Daphne, Ginny, and Harry made small talk. Harry found out that, Daphne was an only child and that Ginny was the seventh child with six older brothers. He also learned that Ginny's brothers weren't to happy to hear that she was in an arranged marriage and that he would need to watch the twins even more then usual this year. Hermione showed up in the compartment when they were already more then halfway to Hogwarts. She was extremely surprised to find out that they were his new fiancés and also slightly jealous even though she hid her jealousy quite well. Daphne and Ginny both noticed it though and decided to keep watch on her.

"It seems we are almost at Hogwarts we better get changed," said Harry. Before the girls could ask him to leave the room, he pulled out his wands and cast a spell that shrouded the girls in darkness.

"There now you can change without having to worrying about me seeing anything you don't want me too," said Harry before changing into his own robe. All the girls blushed when he started to change because he may not be able to see them, but they could most definitely see him. They were impressed with how well built Harry was and couldn't stop blushing. Even Daphne was blushing and couldn't help, but admit Harry was sexy as hell.

"Hurry up girls, I'm not going to be giving a free peep show unless I get one in return," said Harry without turning around to face them. All the girls instantly blushed even redder before getting changed themselves. Ten minutes later everyone was done changing and they were back to talking. It wasn't much longer before they reach Hogwarts, but before Daphne could leave Harry grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" asked Daphne confused.

"If you have any trouble from anyone in the Slytherin house let me know and I will deal with them," said Harry sending a shiver down Daphne's spine.

"Do not worry about me Potter. I assure you I can handle myself quite fine," said Daphne shrugging off his hand before leaving the compartment.

'I will be keeping you safe whether you want it or not. I will be your shadow from now on,' thought Harry before leaving the compartment himself.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

The first month everything was going well. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Daphne on the other hand was fast becoming an outcast in Slytherin because Malfoy had let it loose that she was engaged to Harry. Of course, Harry, who followed through with his promise of protecting her, quickly brought down every Slytherin who had tried to strike her behind her back. The most annoying thing that never failed to piss Harry off was the new DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. The man was a complete idiot who had no talent at all in magic. For some reason, all the girls loved him even though he was the most incompetent teacher at the school. Not even all the other teachers could stand the man. How he became a teacher at all was beyond Harry.

At the end of the month, things had started to change and not for the better. Ginny had become more secluded and was avoiding everyone including Harry. Before Harry could find out what was wrong, a major incident had occurred that piqued his interest. Flitch's cat was found hanging from the petrified and there was writing in blood that said the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Harry started to drool at the possibilities of what knowledge he could find in the chamber. It was said to Salazar's personal chamber, so it was bond to have been where he stored his most valuable books and works. If he could just find where the chamber was he would be able to explore the chamber to see if it contained any of Salazar's secrets.

"Harry do you really believe the chamber was opened?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but if it was then I'm going to find a way to into it," said Harry.

"Why do you want to enter it?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Hermione can you imagine the wealth of knowledge that can be gained from Slytherin's private chambers? Personally, I wouldn't mind learning some of the knowledge," replied Harry.

"You surprise me more and more everyday Potter," said Daphne coming up behind the two before taking a seat next to Harry.

"Yes, well I aim to please my ice princess," said Harry smirking. Harry knew how much Daphne hated when he called her that, which is why he did at every opportunity.

"Well if you find any of Slytherin's work when you discover the chamber, be sure to share it with us," said Blaise taking a seat across from Harry. Blaise was an old friend of Daphne's and when he found out she was engaged to Harry, he decided to get to know the boy who was an enigma to him. Blaise and Harry weren't what you called friends but they seemed to understand each other, which was good enough for them.

"I'll be sure to do that," said Harry.

"You are all crazy, but you better share anything you find with me as well," said Hermione with a smirk.

"Of course, otherwise I would have to deal with your nagging all day," said Harry, which cause Hermione to huff angrily at him, while the others laughed.

"Where is your other fiancé?" asked Blaise. At this question, Harry put down his book and got a thoughtful expression.

"I wish I knew she has become increasingly distant as of lately," replied Harry with concern.

"Ever since she started writing in her diary, it seems she doesn't like to talk to anyone," said Hermione casually. Harry just narrowed his eyes at what she said and made a mental note to check Ginny's diary as soon as possible. Daphne noticed Harry narrow his eyes and knew he would be checking in on Ginny soon.

"Well, catching up with you all has been fun, but Daphne and I need to get back to our dorms," said Blaise before getting up to leave the library.

"Harry, I actually came here to tell you that I will need you to test my Occulmency shields sometime soon. I have not mastered the art yet, so I need you to check how strong they are," said Daphne before getting up and leaving as well. Harry nodded his head before watching her leave.

"I see you told her to master Occulmency as well, before you tell her your secrets," said Hermione.

"Hermione just because you are close to mastering occulmency doesn't mean I will be telling you all my secrets," said Harry before closing his book.

"I know, but you will tell me some secrets and that will be enough for now," said Hermione before sighing. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hermione, I promise to tell you everything, but only once I know you will be open minded enough to not automatically turn on me," said Harry before leaving the library as well. Hermione just watched him go before packing her own books and following after him.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Things had started to get hectic around Hogwarts as of lately. Already ten students had been petrified from the monster from the chamber of secrets. Harry figured out it was a Basilisk because he had researched on what monsters could petrify its prey. Another clue was at every place where a student was petrified spiders were fleeing the scene. He now wanted to find this chamber more then ever because if he could find some way to tame a Basilisk, that would greatly help for what he had planned in the future. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any clue as to where the chamber could be. He did find out some girl died the first time the chamber was opened, but that was all.

Ginny had become so secluded from everyone that she no longer talked to anyone and barely show up to any of her classes. Harry was really starting to worry about her. He tried to find her diary, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Hermione tried to search Ginny's trunk, but couldn't find a thing. If he only had more time, but he was so busy with researching, the chamber and training Daphne in occulmency that he barely had anytime for to stalk Ginny all the time.

Harry was just sneaking out of the library when he passed by McGonagall's classroom. He heard a couple of voices in there and decided to eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

"Sir, if these attacks keep happening we will be forced to close the school," said McGonagall.

"I know Minerva, but there is very little that I can do. The Board of governors is pressuring me as it is and if I don't find out what happens soon then I will be forced to close the school," said Dumbledore.

Harry stopped listening at that point and heading back to his dorms. He couldn't allow the school to close, not until he at least gained enough knowledge to launch his plans into motion.

'Looks like I will have to find this chamber before, it is too late,' thought Harry.

* * *

**Break**

There were only a few weeks left of a school and Harry was desperate to find the chamber, especially since the last message that was left.

_The skeletons of the enemies of the heir shall forever lie in the lair of the Serpent_

That is what was written in blood for all to see. Harry didn't really care about who it was referring to until he found out that the only two people missing were and they were Daphne and Ginny. At that news, Harry was researching double time. The other teachers had left the task to the idiot Lockhart, which just served to make Harry angry as hell. The man practically died of heart attack when he learned of the monster and they actually expected him to find the chamber to save the girls. What a joke that was. All of a sudden something clicked in Harry's head.

"That's it. Now I just have to remember where Hermione said the bathroom was located," said Harry before he tried to recall what Hermione had said to him a long time ago. Harry didn't have to think long before he remembered what bathroom with the ghost that Hermione was always complaining about. Harry hurried and ran up the stairs to the girl's bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom, he immediately started to search for the ghost.

"Who are you and what are you doing in a girl's bathroom," said a high-pitched voice. Harry immediately turned around with his wand drawn. Once he saw whom it was, he smirked at put his wand away.

"You're the girl who died here fifty years ago right?" asked Harry wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I suppose you're here to make fun of me like everyone else," cried the girl.

"No, I'm here to find out exactly how you died. Do you remember anything?" asked Harry hopefully.

"All I remember was seeing some boy hiss at the sink, and then next time I looked I saw some yellow eyes. That is all I remember," said the girl.

'That means the boy was a parselmouth like myself. I better check that sink,' thought Harry before walking over to the sink and examining it. He finally found what he was looking for, in the form of a snake symbol on one of the sinks. Now standing before the sink he spoke a word in parseltongue.

"_Open," _hissed Harry. Right after he hissed the command the sink started to open up, revealing a very large pipe that led beneath the school. Just as Harry was about to jump down, a voice behind him stopped him.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter to find the entrance," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around to see the idiot Lockhart with a smirk on his face and a wand pointed at him.

"What do you want fool? I do not have time to deal with you," sneered Harry, whom was discreetly drawing his own wand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your plans, but you won't be going any further," said Lockhart still smirking.

"What are you going to do to stop me," asked Harry not in the least bit worried.

"Boy, I am going to do the same thing I did to everyone else who stood in my way of fame. I am going to erase your memories," said Lockhart.

"Figures you would do something underhanded, but I shouldn't expect anything else from a man who can barely hold his own wand. What will happen to the girls," said Harry.

"I'm afraid I'll just have to tell everyone I was too late to save anyone, but that the monster will no longer be a problem. I'm afraid this is where our little conversation ends, now say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" yelled Lockhart. Before the spell hit Harry, he cast a powerful shield that rebounded the spell back at Lockhart. Lockhart too surprised to dodge to the spell full force. Harry left right after that not even bothering to see if the man was ok. He immediately jumped down the tunnel and slid down the pipe. Once he got at the bottom of the pipe, he used a cleaning spell to get all the dirt and grime off his robes.

"This place is disgusting," said Harry looking at all the dead bodies of animals. He carefully made his way through all the skeletons making sure he didn't trigger hidden trap or anything else. Soon, he ended at a door with a bunch of snakes and figured he would have to do the same thing he did when at the sink.

"_Open,"_ hissed Harry. The door opened right away leading to a huge open area. Harry instantly spotted Daphne and Ginny, but there was someone else with them. As Harry got closer, he noticed both girl were on the ground and knocked out from the look of it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daphne and Ginny?" yelled Harry his magic flaring with his anger. The boy turned around and smirked at seeing Harry.

"I have been expecting you Harry Potter. I knew taking you fiancés would draw you out," said the boy.

"That's very nice, now that I know you are responsible there is no more reason to talk," said Harry drawing his wand. Before the other boy could speak, Harry launched a spell at him that passed right through his body. Harry just stared there in shock not understanding what happened.

"Nice attempt, but it is futile. You can not beat me, but since you seem so eager to fight I shall get you an a opponent," said the boy. While the boy was talking, Harry had activated his eyes to see if he could tell why he could harm the boy.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts four,"_ hissed the boy. Soon the huge statue of the serpent mouth opened and out slithered the biggest snake Harry had ever seen. Harry broke out of his stupor and turn back to study the boy. He found that the boy wasn't even corporeal, well at least not yet. It seemed the diary was the source of his power and it was draining Ginny of her life force. All he had to was destroy the diary and the boy would be gone. Before he could destroy the diary, the boy had ordered the Basilisk to kill him. Harry ran away and out the boy's sight before turning around to face the Basilisk.

"_I do not wish to fight you. Why do you listen to him?" _asked Harry rolling to the side to avoid being eaten by the snake.

"_He is my master and I must obey him," _replied the snake.

"_He is not your master, merely a fake imitation. Can you not tell he has no real body?" _hissed Harry. The snake paused before turned to take a good look at the boy.

"_You speak the truth, young speaker. That doesn't change the fact that he will have a body soon and I must follow his commands," _replied the snake.

"_I'm sorry to hear that and I apologize for what I am going to do next," _hissed Harry. The snake turned to face Harry and glared Harry right in his eyes. Instead of Harry being killed, Harry stared right back and used his eyes to trap the Basilisk in a very complex illusion. Harry then walked away while the Basilisk stayed in the same spot trapped in his illusion. As soon as the boy saw Harry walking calmly towards him he grew angry and slightly scared.

"What happened to my Basilisk?" shouted the boy.

"The Basilisk is fine, but that more then I can say for you. Diffindo!" yelled Harry casting his most powerful cutting curse. The boy just watched as the cutting curse sailed to far right and no where he was.

"You need to work on your aim Potter. How pathetic," said the boy. Harry merely laughed before he told the boy to look to where his curse went. The boy turned to see what he was talking about and saw that the diary had been cut in half.

"Nooo," yelled the boy before he started to explode. Unknown to Harry, the backlash of magic knocked off his glamour. Harry seeing the threat was dealt with immediately went to check up on the girls. He used a charm to scan them and found out that both girls were just fine just a little drained.

"Enervate," said Harry casting the charm on both girls. Both girls awoke slowly and started to rub their eyes wondering where they were.

"I am glad both of you are ok," said Harry smiling at them.

"What happened last thing I remember was Ginny coming up to me and the rest is blank," said Daphne.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't stop him from taking control of me," cried Ginny. Harry just grabbed hold of her and let her cry on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her by telling her it wasn't her fault and that everything was ok.

"Ginny it wasn't your fault. The spirit of the diary possessed you, it is the diary who did all those things not you," said Harry making Ginny look him in the eyes. Ginny stopped crying and thanked Harry repeatedly for saving her.

"Yes, I suppose I should thank you as well for saving me," said Daphne.

"That's ok my ice princess you don't need to say it. I already know how thankful you are," said Harry with a smirk. Before Daphne could retort Harry suddenly jumped up and drew his wands. As weird as that was that wasn't what caught the attention of Ginny and Daphne. What caught their attention were Harry's blood red eyes with two black and two white commas in them that were spinning madly. Neither had ever seen anything like it before in their lives.

"Girls do knock look it in it's eyes otherwise you will suffer a painful death," said Harry stepping in front of both girls.

"_Do not worry young speaker I shall not kill them if they look me in the eyes. My business is with you and not them," _hissed the Basilisk.

"Never mind you will be able to look it in it's eyes without having to worry about death," said Harry. Daphne and Ginny just ignored him and were staring up at the Basilisk in awe and fear.

"_What business do you have with me?" hissed Harry._

"_I see great power in you boy, but you still have much to learn. It has been too long since I have since I have been in battle, but I sense a great war coming," hissed the serpent._

"_Yes, a great war will be coming soon that will change the magical world as we know it," replied Harry._

"_Yes, and you will be leading one side of the war, but I'm sure you already planned for that. It seems I will have to choose sides otherwise I will be killed," hissed the serpent._

"_I'm afraid that is true, I can not allow you to fall in the hands of Voldemort. You are too powerful. I'm sorry, but that is just the way it will have to be," hissed Harry._

"_Yes, I will join you on one condition," hissed the serpent._

"_Name your condition," hissed Harry in reply._

"_You must find me a mater after everything is said and done," hissed the serpent._

"_You have yourself a deal," hissed Harry with a smile on his face. He had just gained a very powerful ally._

"_Then from here on I will serve you," hissed the serpent before staring into Harry's eyes deeply. After a few seconds, Harry felt a bond between him and the Basilisk form and instantly knew that he now had another familiar._

"_What is your name?" asked Harry._

"_I have no name. My previous masters never gave me one," replied the serpent._

"_I shall call you Sal then," said Harry._

"_Thank you," replied Sal._

"_I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have some explaining to do to my fiancés and then I need to take them back to the surface otherwise everyone will believe us dead," said Harry._

"_Very well, I shall speak to you again when you come back next year," said Sal before slithering by Harry and the girls and down some tunnel._

Harry turned to face the girls, but not before deactivating his eyes.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," said Harry taking a seat on the ground in front of the girls. Both girls snapped out of their trance, and gave Harry a look that said he most certainly did have some explaining to do.

"Well first let me tell you when if first received this weird ability with my eyes and I'll continue from there," said Harry before he began to tell the girls about his early life. He told them all about his abuse and everything else, only leaving out details that didn't really matter. After an hour of speaking, he finally had told them everything about his ability with his eyes.

"Now I want a witch's oath from both of you saying you won't tell anyone anything of what I have told you," said Harry seriously. Daphne and Ginny both agreed to the oath and performed it to Harry to show that he could trust them.

"You once asked me what my plans were for the future, but you are still not ready to hear them. I promise to tell you at the beginning of next year though. For now let's get out of here," said Harry getting up and offering a hand to both Ginny and Daphne.

"You better tell us everything at beginning of next year otherwise I'm going to make your life hell, Potter," threatened Daphne. Harry decided it would be safer to walk next to Ginny.

"Ginny, you'll protect me from the ice princess right?" said Harry giving her puppy-eyes.

"You're on your own there, Harry," said Ginny much to the surprise of both Harry and Daphne.

"Wow, you finally didn't do whatever Potter asked of you, I think I'm starting to like this new Ginny," said Daphne with a smirk causing Ginny to blush heavily.

"Great now I'm going to get double-teamed," said Harry sighing.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't mind getting double-teamed once it comes to consummating our marriages," said Daphne with a Cheshire grin. This caused Harry to look at her in shock and Ginny to turn tomato red.

"Ha-ha I think you just gave me decision on whether you want to marry me," said Harry with a grin. This caused Daphne to start to stutter before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, Harry how do we get back up the tunnel," said Ginny softly. Both Harry and Daphne turned to look what she was talking about and saw that she was quite right.

"Hold on tightly, I'll get us back up there," said Harry grabbing both of there hands before he apparated all three of them. They all reappeared back in the girl's bathroom.

"How the hell did you do that? It's impossible to apparate in Hogwarts," yelled Daphne.

"I'm a founder's heir, there are certain things that I am able to do within the school that no one else can," replied Harry holding his ears in pain from the loud yelling.

"You're a founder's heir?" asked Ginny in awe.

"Yes, but I sense some people coming so we will have to talk about this later," said Harry before turning around to close the entrance to the chamber. Right as the entrance closed Dumbledore and the rest of the professors. Also with Dumbledore, were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Greengrass. Upon seeing their daughters, they ran forward and embraced them.

"I see you found Ms. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling like crazy.

"Well, I couldn't let my fiancés come to any harm now could i?" said Harry with a smirk before Daphne slapped him on the arm.

"It seems that we choose wisely when we agreed to allow you to form a marriage contract with out daughter," said Mr. Greengrass before bowing in thanks. The Weasleys also thanked Harry profusely as well.

"Think nothing of it," said Harry waving off the thanks from both families.

"Professors please return back to your duties. Daphne and Ginny you will be excused from any classes you missed due to this unfortunate event and you may also spend the rest of day with your parents before they leave. As for you Harry, could you please accompany me to my office," said Dumbledore. All the professors left to go back to their offices, while Daphne and Ginny were taken away by their parents to probably discuss if they were ok. Harry instead of being released to get some sleep, which he really wanted. Instead, was forced to follow Dumbledore to his office to probably discuss exactly what happened. It didn't take long, before they reached a gargoyle where Dumbledore said some type of candy that Harry had never heard of, which caused the gargoyle to open up. Dumbledore and Harry climbed the spiral staircase and ended up in a comfortable looking office with many weird gadgets. The thing that stood out most was the phoenix in the office. Harry gazed at the magnificent creature and wondered what one was doing at Hogwarts.

"I see you, like many others, are amazed by the presence of Fawkes," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"I never expected to see a phoenix, especially at Hogwarts," replied Harry before taking a seat.

"Yes, not most people are lucky enough to ever see a phoenix in their lifetime. I'm still amazed that Fawkes stays here in my office instead of being with its brethren," said Dumbledore before taking a seat as well behind his desk.

"Why have you called me here professor?" asked Harry straight to the point.

"I wish to ask you what happened down in the chamber and what happened to our dear professor Lockhart," said Dumbledore with a knowing smile.

"Well, after I found the entrance to the chamber Professor Lockhart confronted me and told me that he was going to erase my memories then take the credit for finding the chamber. I, personally, didn't want my memories modified so I rebounded the curse back at him and then left to go find Daphne and Ginny. I didn't really care what happened to Lockhart so I didn't bother to check to see if he was ok or anything. Did something happen to him?" said Harry.

"We found Professor Lockhart walking around in the hallways with no memory of who he was or what he was doing in our school. Nothing serious happened to him, but he will have to be admitted to St. Mungos," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to hear that," lied Harry. Dumbledore seemed to realize Harry was lying, but didn't comment or anything.

"Yes, a tragic loss. Now onto the other matter, what happened do in the chamber?" asked Dumbledore.

"When I got down in the chamber I found some boy trying to drain Ginny's life. I tried to stop him, but it didn't work until I found the source of his power. It seems the diary she had was possessing her to do all those acts around Hogwarts. Anyway, I destroyed the diary then brought Daphne and Ginny back to the school grounds," said Harry. Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look before he nodded his head at Harry.

"Well, I am glad that everything turned out ok. I must thank you because due to you finding the girls and rescuing them because I might have lost my job if you hadn't. So you have the gratitude of an old man," said Dumbledore with his ever so twinkling eyes. Harry really wanted to destroy the man's eyes because that twinkling was damn annoying.

"Like I said before was nothing," said Harry.

"Is there anything else that happened that you wish to tell?" asked Dumbledore with an expecting look.

"No, sir, I already told you everything," replied Harry.

"Very well, you may return back to your dormitory," said Dumbledore dismissing him. Harry got and said goodbye before he left the office and headed back to his dormitory.

'What a long day,' thought Harry before going to sleep in his bed.

* * *

**Next Day**

Harry had woke up late and was in a hurry to get down to the Great Hall to get a quick breakfast. Right as he got outside the door, Daphne and Ginny who seemed to be waiting for him confronted him. He gave them both a questioning look before he decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Harry walking up to them.

"We wanted to inform you of a decision we have made," said Daphne.

"What would that be?" asked Harry curious.

"We have reached a final decision, and that is to have you as our husband if you will accept us," said Ginny softly.

"Why are you both deciding now? Is it because I saved you from the chamber?" asked Harry.

"Potter, I come from a very traditional, pureblood family. If I don't marry you, I will still end up in a marriage contract just with someone else. At least with you, I know that you will be there to protect and care for me," said Daphne trying to stand there and hide her true feelings, but Harry saw right through her.

"You can try and hide your feelings all you want my ice queen, but I know you have come to like me," said Harry with a smirk. Daphne just huffed before turning away from him so he couldn't see her smile.

"So, why are you deciding to make your decision now Ginny?" asked Harry turning to face Ginny.

"I owe you a life debt and this is the best way to make sure I repay the debt," lied Ginny.

"You're lying, but it doesn't matter I still haven't decided whether to accept or not and I might not for awhile. Until then, you are still free to change your minds," said Harry before heading to his class and skipping breakfast. Ginny and Daphne just watched him leave before they looked at each other with identical smirks.

"You're more devious then I thought Weasley," said Daphne with a little bit of respect.

"I knew he wouldn't accept, but it was funny to see the look on his face when we told him of our decisions," said Ginny blushing.

"You know Weasley, I think I can come to like you if you start to be yourself more often," said Daphne. Ginny just gave Daphne a smile in thanks before they both head off in different directions to get to their own classes.

* * *

**Break**

The rest of the school year finished with no problems. Hermione and Harry were once again at the top of all their classes, with Harry in first and Hermione at second. Gryffindor ended up winning the house cup again, due to all the points Harry and Hermione won in all their classes except in potions class that is. Now Harry was sitting in a train compartment with Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Daphne.

'Another successful year and another great source of power obtained to help me in the future. Just a couple of more years and then I can really start to put my plans in motion,' thought Harry with a smirk.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_**I would like to apologize if it seems like I'm rushing through my chapters. Well, no actually, I'm not sorry for rushing through them, but I would like to explain my actions just to those who seem upset by what I am doing. The reason why I am rushing is that I'm not really worried about the early years because I will be referring back to them in later years as flashback in order to show exactly how busy Harry was when working when he was younger to complete his ambitions. In addition, I'm not really changing much these first two years of his schooling and probably won't start writing much more until late 3****rd**** year or when I start on the 4****th**** year, which is the one where I will start writing much more in depth. Once again, I'm sort of sorry if pisses people off because I'm rushing but then again not that sorry for doing it since I have my reason. Peace out everyone.**


	3. Beginning of Year 3

Harry was once again spending his summer vacation at his relative's house due to the fact he didn't want to start any trouble from Dumbledore or the ministry. The man was already on his case due to the many unanswered questions left at the end of his first and second year. He could honestly say thought he hoped more trouble happened at school because he enjoyed loved holding one over the old man. Too bad he wasn't getting anywhere with his accomplishments he made at the end of the first year.

"What good is being able to distinguish the different types of elements and various items if I don't even know how to use them in the right order to make what I want," growled Harry. It didn't matter how hard he tried it seemed he wouldn't be able to copy the subtle art of Alchemy like he was able to do with Potions. Therefore, he stared at the tiny red stone with his red eyes, hoping for some miracle to happen. After glaring at the stone for a damn long time, he gave up and put it back in his pocket.

"Makes me regret stealing it in the first place, though I did enjoy making Dumbledore believe I destroyed it," laughed Harry.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah, Harry I was always wondering if you know what happened to the philosopher's stone?" asked Dumbledore._

"_I don't know sir, I assumed it got destroyed during my battle with Quirell," lied Harry. What really happened was he banished it to his trunk right before he started to duel with the possessed Quirell. Dumbledore just gave Harry a piercing gaze before nodding his head and moving on to different matters.

* * *

_

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh well, I'll just come back to it later. Now let's move on to some other things," said Harry before opening his trunk and pulling out some items. Among those items was a sword, a couple of black gloves, and golden ring band. Harry took the items out of his one compartment and carried them down into his potions lab. When he got to his potions lab there were already some potions simmering, but he walked right by them and went to the back where he seemed to have the area protect by a small bubble.

"Now, let's see if I can enhance the protection and reflection charms on these gloves," said Harry before he put on some goggles. He had been designing some of his own magical artifacts lately, but it was nothing too spectacular. The gloves were designed for him to be able to let him do some minor wandless magic, but more importantly allowed him absorb the impact of minor and some major spells. Harry hadn't perfected it yet and the gloves seemed to fail after absorbing one spell. After drawing his wand, he started to cast all different kinds of spells that were specifically designed to improve the quality of his gloves.

For the next few hours, Harry continued to work in his potion labs on his magical artifacts. After he finished adding the final touches to his designs, he put them away and decided to test them later. Harry decided to take a break and read the local wizarding paper to see if anything special happened. He already knew the Weasleys were on vacation because Ginny had sent him a letter, but he was surprised by what he saw in the paper after seeing the cover page.

"Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban Prison. Hmm, I wonder who Sirius Black is and why such a worn down looking guy is such a threat," said Harry aloud. Harry read on and found the man was responsible for the death of 12 muggles and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew.

"Blew up a whole street? Must be pretty powerful to be able to do that," said Harry slightly impressed.

"I wonder how he survived the dementors without going crazy," thought Harry. He knew all about the wizarding prison and the creatures that guarded it. He was well versed in many of the wizarding laws due to his need to find out how to work the system to his favor. Dementors were probably the only creatures in the wizarding world that he could say he feared because they could make him relive his darkest and most horrible memories. The only way for him to find a way to counter there powers though was to experience it first hand and that is probably what worried him most. He knew when he encountered them he would be extremely vulnerable so he needed to find a way to encounter some and get away quickly after experiencing their powers. Expecto Patronum was the only known spell to be able to affect dementors, but he still had trouble casting it because it was hard for him to pull out a powerful enough memory.

'Oh well, I'll worry about it later, right now I need to go to Knockturn alley to look for some books,' thought Harry before putting the paper away and grabbing his wand. He calmly walked outside and continued to walk until he was about a few blocks away from his relative's house. Just as he was about to apparate to Diagon Alley, a very large, black dog appeared from out of the bushes. It wasn't a normal dog either because Harry could feel the magic coming from it. He activated his eyes and realized that it contained a similar magic patter to McGonagall's when she was in her anigamus form. This piqued his interest and he decided to approach it.

"So, care to tell me who you are? I already know that this isn't your real form," said Harry crouching down so he was eye level with the animal. The dog seemed to get a thoughtful expression on it's face before it nodded its head at Harry. Harry stood back up and watched the dog transform into a raggedy looking man. He looked familiar, but Harry couldn't remember where he saw the man before.

"How did you know I wasn't a real Grim?" asked the man curiously.

"A Grim is your anigamus form? You must have a dark background to have such a form," said Harry impressed.

"You still didn't answer my question," said the man. Harry was curious as to why the man seemed so nervous and anxious while talking to him. It seemed like the man was very happy to meet him, but Harry couldn't figure out why.

"I have the ability to sense magic and the magic coming off the Grim felt like a wizard's not some magical creature's magic," said Harry half-lying.

"That's a pretty handy ability you have there. I wonder if your mother had that same ability it would explain how she always knew about our pranks," said the man, mumbling the last part, but Harry still caught it.

"You look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" asked Harry. The man seemed to become worried about something after Harry said that.

"Nope, I just have one of those faces that people always tend to mistake for someone else," said the man with a nervous grin.

"Yeah, maybe if they were looking at people who clean chimneys with how much dirt you have covering you," said Harry with a smirk.

"Careful, or I'll show you how infamous I was in the past with playing tricks on people who crossed me," said the man with an evil grin.

"Aha, that grin, now I remember where I have seen you," said Harry drawing his wand. The man was about to bolt before he felt himself bound to where he was.

"Sirius Black, what a pleasure to meet you," said Harry.

"Yes, it must be a great honor so how about you let me go now to show how much you are in awe of meeting me," said Sirius trying to break the magic.

"Why are you here in this neighborhood? You must be a fool to actually come to get vengeance on me for killing your master," said Harry with a glare.

"I just wanted to see you before I continued to find what I am after. I could care less what you did to You-Know-Who," said Sirius still trying to break the magic binding him. Harry was surprised to hear that and decided to test to see if what the man said was true. He activated his eyes again and made Sirius look into his eyes before he broke into the man's mind. He started to go through some memories until he found what he was looking for.

Ten minutes later Sirius fell to the ground and Harry was barely able to control his emotion due to what he found out. Sirius got up slowly and started to hold his head due to a major headache he started to have all of a sudden.

"Did you just use legilmency on me?" groaned Sirius.

"Yes, and I'm not happy at what I saw," said Harry finally controlling his emotions.

"I'm sorry for what happened, it was my fault. I should've never told them to use Peter as secret keeper," said Sirius trying to hold back his tears.

"It is not your fault, you did the right thing. It was all Peter's fault and his alone," growled Harry. Before Harry could think more on the matter, he found himself in a bear hug from Sirius. He started to have trouble breathing, but luckily Sirius let go before he suffocated him too death.

"You grown so much from the last time I saw you. You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes," said Sirius wiping away his tears.

"I get that a lot," said Harry.

"Well I better get going, I do need to find Peter before the aurors find my trail and stick me back in prison," said Sirius looking uncomfortable.

"No, when the time is right we will both deal with Peter, but right now we have some catching up to do. Here use this and follow me home," said Harry before tossing Sirius a cloak.

"Man, your father and I had some good times using this cloak to get out of trouble," said Sirius before putting the cloak on and disappearing from sight. Harry then went back home and decided to go to Knockturn Alley on a different day.

It didn't take long for Harry and Sirius to get back to his relative's house and up to his room. Once in the room, Sirius took off the cloak and took a seat on the bed, while Harry grabbed a chair from his desk.

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Sirius.

"Everything starting from the beginning," said Harry.

"Well, it all started when my mother and father decided they wanted another child so they went up to their roo--," started Sirius before he dodged a lamp that was thrown at him.

"All those days in Azkaban and still a prankster," said Harry shaking his head. Sirius just smirked before he started to talk about what happened after he and James graduated from Hogwarts.

An hour later and many drinks, Sirius had finally finished his story. Harry just sat there and stared at the ceiling thinking of everything he learned from Sirius about the first war and what happened. He learned much more then he could ever learn from a book about the first war against Voldemort. Sirius on the other hand was glad he finally had someone to talk to even if it was his own godson because it was extremely refreshing to talk to someone about all that had happened.

"Thank you for telling me all this, I can't imagine how hard it must have been to retell your story," said Harry.

"Don't worry about it, it is the least I could do for you," said Sirius waving off his thanks. Harry just smiled at the man's attitude, before he conjured another bed for the man to sleep on.

"You'll be staying with me for the rest of the summer. I don't even want to hear your arguments because you can't reach Peter now anyway since he is out of the country," said Harry. Sirius knew it was pointless to argue because his godson was right about him not being able to reach Peter at the moment.

"Fine, I'll stay, but you have to tell me some things about yourself. I want to know every juicy detail about your life," said Sirius with a grin before rubbing his hands together.

"I'm sure you do, but there is no way I am giving you any blackmail material," said Harry.

"Aww, come on at least tell me if your engagement to two girls is true," said Sirius with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I am engage to Daphne Greengrass and Ginny Weasley," said Harry. Sirius just cheered and congratulated Harry on scoring two girls.

"I can't say I would have been able to limit myself as you have done to yourself, but if those girls grow to look anything like their mothers before they had children then you are on lucky man," said Sirius with a perverted smirk.

"Great, my godfather is a womanizer, just what I always wanted in a godfather," sighed Harry before Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Do not worry Prongs jr., I will teach you everything I know," said Sirius with a grin.

"Yeah, well maybe later because it's late and I'm tired. Goodnight Sirius," said Harry before hoping in his bed to get some sleep. Sirius just watched his godson go to sleep before he smiled and went to sleep himself.

'I promise to be there for him this time, Prongs and Lily-flower,' thought Sirius before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Break**

It has been two weeks since Harry found Sirius and the two seemed to get along greatly. Harry hadn't told Sirius everything about himself, but he did tell him everything school related and about the few friends he had. Sirius didn't like the idea he was friends with a Slytherin, but he learned to deal with it when Harry pointed out that Peter was a Gryffindor and he committed acts just as bad as any Slytherin.

"Ok old man, today we go to Knockturn Alley where you can go get a wand made for you and I can look for some items that I need," said Harry while putting on some robes.

"You know if you want some Dark Arts books, then don't waste your money because I know where you can get tons of them for free," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Really could you tell m- wait how did you know I wanted some books on the Dark Arts?" asked Harry surprised.

"I may the be the smartest wizard alive, but even I can tell that you are up to something and are trying to gain as much knowledge as possible," said Sirius.

"How much do you know?" asked Harry curious.

"I know there is a very powerful glamour charm on your glasses and on your eyes. I know that some of those potions you are making are illegal and that some of those artifacts you are making are to enhance magical power in certain rituals," said Sirius giving him a stern look.

"Actually, they are not to enhance, but to give me better control over the power I have. My magical is much bigger then yours and many other wizards, but due to my age and lack of experience, it is harder for me to control all of my magic," said Harry.

"Well, hearing that does make me happier, but you get my point about knowing you are up to something and something big at that. I may not agree with what you have planned, but you are my godson so that means I will stand by you no matter what. If you need any help with the Dark Arts I can teach you, I know much about them due to my mother," said Sirius before putting on the invisibility cloak. Harry just stood there in shock before he smiled. It felt good for some reason knowing the his godfather would stand by him no matter what, but Harry still had trust issues and wouldn't tell him anything until he was sure he could be trusted.

Harry apparated him and Sirius straight to Knockturn Alley and headed off to the nearest wand maker shop. Sirius seemed to know where he was going so Harry just followed him the whole way. Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in a shop with many boxes and other items lining the walls. Before they could admire anything else, Harry was forced to put up a powerful shield around the both of them and a spell was about to him the both. The spell was absorbed by the shield and seemed to make it grow stronger.

"Show yourself," said Harry glaring in the direction of which the spell came. A few seconds later an old man with a severely scarred face and one arm came out of the shadows glaring at the two.

"Shops closed, now leave," growled the man.

"Is that the way you talk to an old friend, Johnny?" said Sirius with a smirk. The man turned to face Sirius and stared at him for a few seconds before he started to laugh.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Black. I see you managed to break out of Azkaban," said Johnny.

"Your name is Johnny?" said Harry in disbelief.

"No one knows his real name Harry, so people just call him Johnny to keep it simple," said Sirius.

"Harry Potter never expected to see you in this area, let alone in my shop. So, what are you two doing here?" asked Johnny.

"We want you to make a customized wand for each of us," said Sirius giving the man a serious look.

"Fine, but you know the rules," said Johnny before signaling them to follow him to the back of the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't know you and if we get caught we got the wands from some guy out of town," said Sirius rolling his eyes. The man launched another spell at Sirius, but once again, Harry tossed up a shield that absorbed the spell.

"You're pretty fast for a kid," said Johnny.

"No, you're just too slow and predictable," said Harry. Sirius just burst out laughing while Johnny just growled before he picked up the pace. The finally reached the back of the shop and Johnny signaled for both of them over to an area that contained many different kinds of woods.

"Just walk around until you feel a pull to a certain type of wood," said Johnny before Harry and Sirius started to do as he said. It didn't take long until Sirius found a wood that called out to him, but Harry was still having trouble. Harry started to get tired of walking around and just raised his hand and flared his magic hoping to summon the wood that fit him best. It wasn't long before a long piece of wood flew into his hands and Harry smiled at having found one.

"Ok here is the piece that called to me," said Harry handing Johnny the wood while Sirius was already trying to find a wand core. When Harry handed Johnny the wood he just looked at Harry in shock.

"This is the wood you felt a connection with?" asked Johnny in disbelief. Harry just raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in reply.

"This wood came from a very ancient and powerful tree that was said to devour wizards, witches, and magical creatures to stay alive. There are rumors that the tree gained the knowledge of all those it devoured. Once this wand is done being created you may find that your wand may have some special traits," said Johnny before telling him to go pick out a wand core.

"Perfect, maybe it will provide me with knowledge on spells and things I can use in the future," mumbled Harry while he was trying to find a core. After awhile, he once again, got tired of walking around and did the same thing he did last time. Instead of a core flying to his hand he found himself being pulled to a certain item. He tried to identify what it was, but he just couldn't make out what it could be so he picked up the box that contained the core item and brought it to Johnny.

"I swear boy you will be wielding a very powerful wand or you'll be wielding something that will consume your soul," said Johnny.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

"The core you picked out is the flesh and blood of a succubus, magically preserved. That means it still retains the powers of when it was alive. You must be careful after I finished making this wand because it will be able to seduce you if you are not strong enough to wield it," said Johnny before telling Harry to join Sirius.

Harry and Sirius waited a few minutes, before Johnny came back out and present Sirius with his wand, but not Harry.

"Before I finishing making your wand I wanted to know if you wanted me to give it a focus stone," asked Johnny.

"What will it do to my wand if I add one?" asked Harry curiously.

"It'll boost the powers of any spell you cast, but it will also help you control how much power you use for a spell. In other terms, it will greatly help you increase and control your magic when used," said Johnny.

"I'll take one then," said Harry before Johnny nodded and went to the back room.

"I can't wait to see your wand," said Sirius giddily.

"Neither can I," said Harry.

Ten minutes later, Johnny came out holding a box that he gave to Harry.

"You're going to love this boy and if you don't I'll kill you," said Johnny with a smirk. Harry opened the box and instantly was amazed by the craftsmanship of the wand and the power he felt coming off it. The wand had to be about a foot long in length and was a deep shade of black with red blotches, which looked like blood, running down the sides of it. Harry did wonder where the focus stone was because he couldn't see it anywhere.

"You're probably about where the focus stone is, but that is the scary part. Just as I add the stone to the wand, it seemed to be absorbed into it and the wood of the wand changed to what you see now. I think the wood devoured it and absorbed the powers of the stone into it," said Johnny. Harry just nodded before he finally reached into the box and grabbed hold of the wand. Right as he touched the wand he felt a rush of power course through him and a strong wind surrounded him, which blew Sirius and Johnny back. When the power inside him calmed down, he looked at his hand and saw that he was bleeding, but the blood that fell onto the wand was absorbed and seemed to make it even stronger. The last thing he felt was a whispering in his head, trying to tempt him to use his power, but Harry quickly flared his magic and showed the wand that he would not be seduced.

"This wand will do," said Harry with a smirk before he put it in his left wrist wand holder.

"That'll be 50 galleons," said Johnny. Sirius was about to protest the price, but Harry just tossed the man a bag of money before he grabbed Sirius and apparated them both back to the Dursleys. Right as they appeared in his room, Harry then dragged Sirius into his truck and to the dueling compartment.

"Um, Harry what are we doing here?" asked Sirius confused.

"We both need to get used to our new wands so let's duel," said Harry lying. He just wanted to test the power of his new wand and see what it was capable of doing. Sirius just nodded before he got into a dueling stance. Harry did the same before he started to launch a barrage of spells.

Three hours later and many bruises Harry had only one word to describe his wand, "magnificent." He had a hard time at first controlling how much power he put into his spells, but once he got it done, he was able to do almost every spell he knew wordlessly and without the wand movements. That was saying something because Harry knew tons of powerful spells due to all the books he read in the restricted section of Hogwarts. Sirius was on the ropes the whole match and he could honestly say he would never duel Harry again no matter what the price. He may love his godson, but that doesn't mean he has to die so he can test his new wand.

"Good match," said Harry.

"Good match? All I did was get slaughtered while you laughed. Even when I started to use Dark Arts to gain some kind of edge you seemed to be able to predict what spell I was going to use then use it against me. If I didn't know any better, I would say you allowed me to cast spells so you could copy them," said Sirius before laid down on the bed exhausted. Harry just smirked because Sirius didn't know that was exactly what he did when the man started to use Dark Arts. He learned a great deal from copying the dark Arts from Sirius, and that was that those spells were powered almost purely on emotions. Harry didn't know if he could cast many of the spells if he had to use emotions where he had to want to torture someone or split them open, but he copied them anyway so he knew there weaknesses.

'This turned out to be a great summer,' thought Harry before going to bed himself.

* * *

**Break**

"Ok you make sure to stay out of trouble while I am at Hogwarts," said Harry giving Sirius a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah I promise not to be any trouble. Oh yeah, here take this," said Sirius handing Harry a piece of paper.

"What is this?" asked Harry before reading the paper.

"Technically speaking, I'm one of your guardians and since you'll probably want to go to Hogsmeade this year, I signed the paper stating I give you permission," said Sirius.

"You really think that I will show this to people? I'm trying to keep a low profile, and showing them a slip of paper giving me permission to go to Hogsmeade from my fugitive godfather won't help me keep a low profile," said Harry.

"Fine, fine, here use this one then. Don't ask how I got it, but let's just saying I'm a very persuasive man," said Sirius with a glint in his eyes, before handing Harry another piece of paper. Harry took the paper and realized this one was signed by Vernon. He just gave Sirius a look and put it in his pocket. Sirius was right; he didn't want to know how he got that signature. Harry was about to turn and go through the portal, but Sirius pulled him into a powerful hug before turned into a Grim and ran off. Harry just smirked before he went through the portal and found himself a compartment on the train.

* * *

**Break**

The train had just taken off, like last time, Harry's compartment door was opened, and two girls walked in before slamming the door. Each girl took a seat beside him before they spoke.

"Hello ladies," said Harry smiling at the two girls.

"What did I tell you about waiting for us before finding a compartment last year?" asked Daphne glaring at him.

"That I should wait for you two before I do?" replied Harry grinning. Daphne just growled at him while Ginny laughed at their antics.

"How have you been Ginny?" asked Harry. He was surprised when Ginny turned to face him and she didn't blush or stutter.

"I'm fine Harry and how was your summer?" asked Ginny.

"No, where did my cute and shy Ginny go? You did something to her didn't you my little ice queen?" said Harry narrowing his eyes at Daphne while Ginny blushed at being called cute.

"I may have given her a few lessons on how to act like a proper pureblooded wife is all," said Daphne dismissively. Harry was about to retort to the, but the door to their compartment opened again and in walked Hermione and Blaise.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione before sitting down on across from him with Blaise sitting across from Daphne. Blaise just nodded at the group before he pulled out a book on runes and started to read it.

"Oh, will you be taking runes this year?" asked Hermione before she launched into a story about all the new classes there were to take.

"What extra classes will you be taking Potter?" asked Daphne trying to ignore Hermione's rant.

"I was thinking of doing Runes and maybe magical creatures. What about you?" replied Harry.

"Daphne is a natural at Runes like her mother, so she'll probably be taking that with us until she gets bumped up to a higher class," said Blaise.

"A natural at runes, that's pretty rare," said Hermione.

"Not as rare as being a Charms mistress, like Ginny over there," said Daphne making Ginny blush.

"You're a natural at Charms? How come you didn't tell anyone but ice queen over there?" asked Harry impressed.

"It is not that big of deal," said Ginny.

"I will lend you some of the books I have on Charms to make sure you use your ability to the fullest," said Harry, which caused Ginny's eyes to light up in thanks and excitement.

"You're not referring to the books you stole from the library are you?" said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. Before she could question him further, she felt a stinging sensation in her hand and jumped slightly.

"I hate when you do that," said Hermione.

"Yes, and I hate when you try and give me the guilt trip so we are even," said Harry smiling causing Hermione to huff and try to hide her own smile.

"I wish I could do that every time Daphne said something I didn't like," muttered Blaise before he yelled in pain from a hex that Daphne hit him with.

"Watch it Zabini. Potter should you do something as well, I mean you are my husband you are supposed to protect my honor," said Daphne glaring at the two boys.

"I can't hurt him from telling the truth," said Harry before he was getting beat up by Daphne.

"Clearly the wrong response to say Harry and I thought you was smart," said Hermione watching Harry get beat up.

"Will he be ok?" asked Ginny worried.

"Oh he'll be fine, right Blaise?" said Hermione.

"Sure, after a couple of weeks in the hospital wing," said Blaise returning to his book. Harry decided to end his beating by grabbing Daphne's arms and pinning them behind her back. She was about to kick him instead, but Harry quickly kissed her in order to distract her. Daphne tried to fight the kiss at first, but soon gave him and started to kiss him back hungrily. The other three people couldn't believe what was happening until Ginny stood up and left with tears in her eyes. Harry finally broke the kiss and just stared into Daphne's eyes in shock.

"Wow," both said before they turned away blushing.

"Um Harry, not to be rude, but you may want to go find Ginny," said Hermione worried. Harry's eyes widened in shock before he rushed out of the compartment, while Daphne just sat there still in a daze until Blaise snapped her out of it.

"Never seen her so quiet before, I think Potter may need to kiss her more often," said Blaise before he was hit by another pain hex from Daphne.

* * *

**With Harry**

Harry was looking all over for Ginny and couldn't seem to find her anywhere. After checking almost every compartment, he found her crying next to some blond girl with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ginny," said Harry before taking a seat across from her.

"What do you want?" yelled Ginny trying to hold back her tears.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but I didn't kiss her because I like her more then you. It just happened," started Harry trying to make her feel better, but failing. After a couple minutes of trying to find the right words Ginny decided to talk instead.

"Just leave Harry, you obviously get along with herrrrr," started Ginny before she was interrupted by Harry kissing her. Like Daphne, she tried to resist at first, but eventually caved in and kissed him back. After making out for a minute the two broke apart and stared at each other.

"Wow," both said before they both smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Harry with a pout. Ginny just wiped away her tears before nodding her head vigorously with a huge smile on her face.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend Ginny," said the blond haired girl, surprising the both of them because they forgot she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Harry this is Luna. Luna this is my fiancé, Harry," said Ginny introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Harry to Luna. The girl just stared at him before she said something that surprised him.

"You have beautiful eyes why do you hide them?" asked Luna, which confused Ginny. Harry kept his surprise hidden and replied back with an equally confusing comment.

"You are more powerful then you let on, why do you hide behind your own mask?" replied Harry. Luna was very good at hiding her emotions, but Harry still caught the surprise in her eyes before she hid it.

"We shall meet again," said Luna before leaving the compartment.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny giving Harry a questioning look.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. Now come on Ginny, let's head back to our compartment," said Harry offering her his hand. Ginny smiled before grabbing his hand and following him back to their own compartment.

On their way back, they ran into Ginny's brother who seemed to be upset about something.

"What did you do to my sister? I heard that she came running down here crying," growled Ron trying to intimidate Harry.

"What happened between my fiancé and I is between us and you don't need to know," said Harry before he tried to walk by Ron, but he blocked his path.

"She is my sister not your fiancé, Potter," growled Ron turning red.

"He doesn't know?" asked Harry turning to face Ginny.

"My Dad and Mom didn't want my brothers to know in case they tried to interfere," said Ginny shrugging.

"Good point, but they still should have been told," said Harry before turning to face Ron again.

"Well, your sister is my fiancée whether you like it or not so I'll ask you again to move out of my way," said Harry.

"If you even lay one finger on her, I will make you regret it," said Ron. Just as Ron made a threatening step forward, he was hit by a spell that made bats fly out of his mouth and start to claw at his face. Harry turned to face Ginny and was surprised by what he saw.

"Don't you dare try to tell him or me what I can or can not do. If you try to interfere again I will do a hell of a lot worse," said Ginny before grabbing Harry and dragging him past her idiot brother. She dragged him all the way back to their compartment where Daphne and the others were chatting with each other. Harry finally got out of his daze and gave Ginny an appraising look.

"I think I finally know what to call you. You shall be my little fire dragon," said Harry smirking before taking a seat next to Daphne, while Ginny just blushed before swatting him on the arm and taking a seat.

"I'm guessing you two patched everything up?" said Hermione.

"You really are just so smart, how did you ever guess that one?" said Blaise before Hermione hit him on his arm. Everyone else just laughed at the comment, which caused Hermione to glare at them all before huffing.

"Yes, we worked things out and then some," said Harry grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daphne.

"Well, we ran into Ron on the way back and he didn't know that Ginny and I were together and he tried to threaten me," said Harry.

"What do you mean he tried?" asked Hermione.

"Well, let's just saying that Ginny hit him with a very powerful spell and he will be out of commission for awhile," said Harry before laughing.

"You impress me more and more every day. Maybe you are cut out to be a pureblood," said Daphne with an appraising look at Ginny.

"You and your pureblood nonsense," said Hermione.

"Ok, we are not having this fight again otherwise I'm going to show you both how good I am at silencing spells," said Harry giving both girls a stern look which both just huffed at before talking about something else.

"This will be an most interesting year, because you will have the twins and that fool Weasley on you now that they know you're engaged to their sister," said Blaise smirking. Harry just groaned before banging his head on the back of the compartment.

"Quit that Potter, I refuse to have a husband that is damaged in the head. Well, more so then you are now," said Daphne arrogantly.

"I was hoping he was trying to knock some sense into his head," said Ginny softly shocking everyone in the room before they all started to laugh except Harry.

"Just great my ice queen and fire dragon are teaming up against me, and not in the way I dreamed of," said Harry sighing before he was hit on the arm by Daphne and Ginny who were trying to hide their blushes at his suggestive comment.

* * *

**Break**

It had been an hour since the train had left the station and Harry and his group were having a good time until someone decided to ruin their fun. The compartment door opened and standing n front of everyone was the three stooges, which Harry had dubbed them since they always traveled together.

"Just wouldn't be a train ride without the three stooges visiting," said Harry.

"I see you are still with this disgusting half-blood, Daphne," said Draco with a sneer.

"Yes, you planning on doing something," challenged Daphne with a smirk. Draco started to draw his wand, but soon found Harry and Blaise with their wands drawn and pointing directly at his heart.

"Don't even think of it Malfoy," said Blaise with a cold fury burning in his eyes. Draco just sneered again before putting his wand away.

"It doesn't matter I didn't come here to talk to you, I came here to see what Potter thought about the convict on the loose," said Draco with a knowing smirk.

"What about him?" asked Harry.

"I would want revenge too if he did that to my parents, but maybe you're too good for revenge," said Draco laughing which caused his two goons to laugh as well.

"You know what I'm not too good to do?" asked Harry.

"What's that Potter?" replied Draco.

"This," said Harry before drawing his wand and casting the same spell he cast when they first met. Draco and his goons flew out of the compartment with the door shutting behind them.

"I never get tired of you getting the better of him," said Blaise with a grin.

"Hermione, you better not be about to scold me," said Harry not even looking at her. Hermione, who was about to say something, but instantly closed her mouth.

"Got to learn how to do that," said Blaise before Hermione hit him on the arm. Harry was about to make a smart comment before the train stopped and Harry felt a powerful presence come on the train.

"Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne put your Occulmency shields up to max power. Blaise if you know Occulmency you do the same, otherwise pray that whatever is coming doesn't get too close," said Harry before drawing his new wand and waiting for whatever it was that was coming. All of a sudden, the room started to get freezing cold and the group started to relive some of their worse memories. Right as Harry realized what had got on the train; the compartment door burst open and in walked a dementor. Harry started to fall to his knees with all the memories flooding through his mind.

'No, I refuse to be at anyone or any things mercy,' thought Harry before raising his wand and using all his power to cast the only spell known to hurt dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry before a white light flooded that entangled the dementor and drove it from the compartment. After casting the spell Harry fell to the ground unconscious and all his friends snapped out of their shock and immediately rushed to him.

* * *

**Break**

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" groaned Harry.

"Not too long, it seems you woke up just in time because we just reached Hogwarts," said a man that Harry didn't recognize at first. When he finally got a good look at him, he realize this man was Remus Lupin one of his father's and Sirius's old friends.

"Here eat this, it will make you feel better," said Lupin before handing Harry a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," said Harry before eating the chocolate and he instantly started to feel better.

"Well, come on let's get over to Hogwarts," said Lupin before leading the way.

'Dementors, traitors, and angry brothers, this year is going to be a pain in the ass. I can't wait,' thought Harry with a grin before following after Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_**I'm not going to update until I get at least 20 reviews because this will probably give me time to work on my other stories so that is how it is going to work for my stories from now on for me to update. At least 20 reviews in order to get an update sorry if that is a problem. Anyways peace out everyone and I appreciate all those who do review.**_


End file.
